Crowfeather
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: They journey on the Hunt, seeking those who have strayed from their path, all the while seeking the "Bloody Crow". And now, a little nun is in their company, one with a fascination for an old Hunter like Eileen. Though she doesn't realize the demons the Hunter carries. - Eileen X Adella - M for reasons -
1. I

**Crowfeather**

 **Author's Note** : An AU fic I decided to make lengthly based on the bizarre pairing of Eileen/Adella. I have NO IDEA why I ran with this, but it sorta falls along the same lines of Shockwave and Red Alert. LOL.

So this is gonna definitely be an AU and fall under a 'beauty and the beast' kind of deal. What that means I'm not sure. I'm kinda writing as I go with this.

" _We could mate. In a year our nestlings would be large enough to mob anyone we like...Should I begin to court you? Do you like grubs or ants better?...I will be here. In case you change your mind about mating."_

\- Tamora Pierce, Trickster's Choice

" _Every flight begins with a fall."_

\- George R.R. Martin

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 **I**

The sounds of coughing filled the air from the little home.

Eileen hadn't made a point to communicate with the man behind the window any further. She never saw his face, but he often told of stories regarding the way of his illness and the spread of the unknown plague.

She was not interested in such things. All that mattered were their targets. Hers and Henryk's. Journeying through the ruined village was a perilous one. But most of the citizens seemed to avoid them. It was something of a familiar sight. Some people chose to distrust the Hunters. Others revered them. Such was not the case here.

They were mad wretches. But wholly disinterested in the wandering Hunters. Perhaps that was for the best. They did not need to content with the citizens any more than they had to.

"Do you hear the murmurs?" the figure behind the window asked.

Eileen didn't speak.

Henryk had chosen to search the village for signs of life, but the people had boarded themselves inside. No one dared speak to the Hunters. There was a certain lack of trust and fear of contamination.

"They do not speak," Henryk told her, "I don't think who we find is here."

"Yes." Eileen replied. "If he had been here, they would most likely be dead."

Henryk bent down, rubbing his hand across scratched earth near his boots. They looked like claw scratches left behind from a Beast.

"This village isn't empty of Beasts." he said, straightening. "He's losing his touch."

Eileen shook her head calmly, taking a deep breath. "We can't blame him for this. He's been contending with his illness for some time."

"It was only a matter of time..."

"Yes."

A thick, watery snarl filled the air and the two Hunters looked up, spotting a cloaked, hunched Beast crawling out of an abandoned house. Its red eyes glittered brightly, jaws sticky with saliva and blood.

Eileen drew out her pistol and Henryk retracted his axe. The creature's visage was hidden by the scrap of cloth that covered its face.

"Stay close," Eileen said.

"Understood." Henryk acknowledged.

The creature tossed its head, letting out a terrible, unholy screech. Nearby, several cloaked Beasts - hidden or asleep in corners, barrels and walls - reacted to the call. The Beasts gathered around and they were considerably smaller than the one who had called for them.

Eileen and Henryk moved forward, weapons firing and blades cutting through flesh. The larger cloaked Beast screeched and called for more, but each one was cut down by their weapons.

Flawless, simple.

The Hunters had danced to this song time and time again; to the melody of blood spraying, Beasts screaming and blades cutting into flesh. It was a constant symphony, a melody of death and blood.

Once the Beasts were cut down, Eileen wiped her weapon clean and sheathed it. Henryk did the same.

"It's a pity, you know." he said. "How they cannot hope to be human again."

Eileen said nothing.

It was true. What a fate. A pitiful, sorry fate.

O

Hemwick Charnel Lane was a familiar sight. It was once a place where Henryk, Eileen and their former comrade had passed during nights of the Hunt. But he was not here and all that remained were the two Hunters.

That and the Hags.

There was a faint giggle, oozing with madness and hunger.

Eileen turned, noticing a woman crouched in the puddle of water. She had bloody bandages wrapped around her face, over her eyes and crossing across her filthy cheeks. She grinned, showing rows of missing teeth.

"Are you there?" she said in a thickly accented voice; the horrid giggling that escaped her was mixed with various hiccups and grunts.

Eileen continued on.

"Where's my baby?" the woman begged, still laughing madly.

Henryk exhaled. "Poor fools. What sort of fate were they left to?"

Eileen stared in the distance, toward a mansion on the hillside that overlooked the graveyards and small huts of the inhabitants of Hemwick Charnel Lane. A witch was chief of this place, the Old Witch. One who was believed to perform gruesome rituals at night.

Eileen and Henryk saw no threat to the witch as she never posed a problem for them. They kept to their mission and she kept to herself. There would come a time when the Old Witch was sure to meet her fate, but that time was not now.

"My baby." the woman moaned, despairing. But her sorrowful sounds continued to transform into hideous cackles of madness.

Eileen wasn't unfamiliar with the insanity and the Blood Sickness of what people endured at the fault of the Healing Church. Others received their afflictions by other means. More invasive...

There was a nest of crows nearby, huddled together. When Eileen approached, they turned to her, uttering loud chirps. Eileen's stare through her mask seemed to make the animals hush to silence.

When she walked passed them, the birds huddled away from her.

Henryk could see Yharnam in the distance. The city's lights casting an eerie glow through the foggy wood.

The city was silent when the Hunters arrived, save for the soft, distant moans and the snarls of dogs. Eileen and Henryk had their weapons drawn, at the ready if need be.

"Hm, perhaps there's someone who can offer us help." Eileen said.

She stopped at a window, noticing the incense.

There was someone on the other side, coughing violently. A man.

"Oh..." he said, coughing a few more times, "you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either." Another violent cough. "I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider. You must have had a fine time of it. Yarnham has a special way of treating guests. I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done."

"We're looking for someone." Eileen said. "A man. He will be wearing the robes of the Church."

Gilbert coughed. "Walk closer to the window then."

Eileen leaned forward and she could see an eye looking back at her. But the window was terribly fogged.

"Mm, yes. I've seen someone pass through here. But they wore the robes you wear." he told her. "Not much for words, but he passed quickly."

Eileen and Henryk looked at each other briefly.

 _The feathered garb..._

The window opened and a bandaged arm reached out, clutching a Flamesprayer. "Here. Take this. I made no use of it, but perhaps you…" A terrible cough followed.

Henryk took the offering when Eileen passed it to him. A tool of the Healing Church. Gilbert must have been a Hunter himself. Given his terrible cough, he was of no use to them as far as fighting was concerned.

"This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a swift exit." Gilbert advised. "Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good."

"We can carry on with little difficulty," Eileen told him. "Now then, have you seen a man in Church Robes?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment. "You must be speaking of Father Gascoigne. Yes. He's on the Hunt as we speak. He made his way toward Oedon Chapel."

"Thank you." Eileen said.

The two Hunters departed and Henryk looked at Eileen. "Should we speak to Viola and the children?"

Eileen was silent. "If it comes to what we believe it always would, we do what we must."

"...Yes, of course." Henryk's voice was laced with sadness.

They wandered further into the city, approaching the familiar window. Eileen looked at Henryk and gestured with a flick of her head.

Henryk tapped on the glass of the window and a small, frightened voice piped up. One of Viola's daughters.

"Who... are you?" she asked, terrified.

"It's us." Henryk told her, soothingly. "We're looking for your father."

The girl's voice filled with delight at the mention of her father. "Ah! Yes, I knew I remembered your smell. But it's been so long since you've visited. Mum and daddy missed you too..."

Henryk looked at Eileen, but the other Hunter flicked her masked head away.

"Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too... I'm all alone... and scared..."

Henryk nodded. "We'll find them for you."

The girl behind the window made a sound of relief. "Really? Oh, thank you!" she said. "Do you remember? My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and...and beautiful. You won't miss it."

Henryk chuckled and straightened. "I don't imagine we would."

They turned to go, but the girl's voice halted them.

"Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box."

The window opened and a small hand holding a tiny music box appeared. Henryk took the offering and placed it into a satchel by his side.

"It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers." the girl replied. She gave a weak laugh. "Mum's so silly, running off without it!"

"I'll be sure that she gets it." Henryk assured her.

Then, they departed, and the sounds of Beasts in the distance chilled their bones.

This was going to be quite the Hunt.

O

There was a strange sense that something watched them.

Eileen cast her stare toward the spires, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Henryk had been making his way up the steps.

"Eileen?" he said.

"Do you hear that?" Eileen asked.

Henryk tilted his head to hear, but there was nothing that he caught. Nothing but the distant winds, the howls of dogs and the chatter of people inside. Nothing that could be considered a true threat to them.

But Eileen always had good instincts. And he was a fool not to listen.

"What do you hear?" Henryk asked her.

"Someone's crying."

Eileen made her way toward a building and slowly pried the door open - she was surprised that it was unlocked, but that usually meant nothing good would come afterwards. Clutching her pistol tightly, she crept her way inside. The room was dark, poorly lit by the moonlight through the cracks in the boarded up windows.

Eileen moved the door open and knocked heel of her foot into the floor. The sound would surely alert anything lurking inside.

But nothing came, so she flicked her head at Henryk and the other Hunter followed her into the building.

"Oh, merciful gods, help me..." a frightened woman's voice filled the air from another room. She was human, that much was certain. "In the name of the Healing Church, cleanse us of this horrible dream..."

Eileen and Henryk entered the room, finding a woman kneeling in the corner, wearing the black robes of the Healing Church, as well as the black hat shielding her face. She was holding her head in both hands, shuddering with a frightened moan. It was difficult to tell if she was caught in the throes of madness or just utterly terrified.

When she sensed the presence of the Hunters, she gave a startled gasp and looked up. But seeing that they were no enemy, a relieved smile broke out across her face.

She was sane.

"Ah! You've come to save me!" she exclaimed.

Henryk helped her stand. "Who are you?"

"I'm...Sister Adella." she said. She bowed her head once in respect to the two Hunters. "Thank you, dear saints! I have no words to express my relief..."

"You are alone, I assume." Eileen said.

Adella nodded once. She looked around and her features fell with sadness. Clearly she had lost someone dear to her, given her reaction. "Oh yes. There were others, but they've been taken away."

"We should go." Henryk told the two. "The nun could accompany us for now."

"She will slow us down." Eileen replied, with a gruff sound.

Adella withered a little at Eileen's words, but shook her head and clasped her hands together. "I assure you, I will attempt to keep myself out of the way, kind Hunters. But...if you will be of need of it, my blood will suffice on your Hunt."

"You're a Blood Saint." Henryk said, matter-of-factly.

"I am. I was groomed as such before I arrived here." Adella explained. She seemed rather timid, but proud of her status all the same. "I could be of use, though my blood is lowly."

"Very well." Eileen replied, "Come along, then."

Adella smiled, quite honored. She followed the two Hunters from the building.

O

The wood-carved mask of Eileen the Crow fascinated Adella as she had no experience with such a thing. Upon explaining it to her - with far more patience than she had previously displayed - Eileen had informed the nun that the beak contained incense to mask scents of blood and beast. It was particularly useful for her in her Hunt.

Eileen the Crow. Adella had never heard of her, but she was clearly a Hunter. So was Henryk. Both had come from a distant land, given their accents and their peculiar ways. They were both here to help her and she would be foolish not to offer any aid. Her lowly blood was all she could give, but the treatment of blood was useful in this Hunt.

She was curious by Eileen's sword; it split into two when activated. According to her, the weapons blades had been forged with siderite, a rare mineral of the heavens.

"Hunters, if you don't mind my asking..." Adella began, hesitantly. "Who do you look for?"

Eileen glanced down at her briefly. "We seek an old Hunter. Gascoigne. You heard of him?"

Adella's features lit up with realization at the mention of the name. "Yes. I have seen him on his Hunt, but..." She hesitated and spoke her next words carefully. "He frightened me."

Eileen and Henryk paused in their steps. They had almost made it toward the Tomb of Oedon, but Adella's words halted them.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked.

"Well, the streets were obviously rather perilous, so I sought refuge in that building where you found me. Gascoigne passed by, and I heard him snarling like one of the Beasts. I feared the worst." Adella explained, "I did not make a single sound. I'm sorry. I was fearful for my life. I thought...he would come for me. He smelled...like one of them."

Eileen and Henryk looked at each other.

"He's been living with his sickness for some time," Eileen explained, turning to go, "We were searching for him."

Adella nodded. "I understand..."

The three made their way toward the Tomb of Oedon. The air suddenly seemed colder here; there was an unsettling feeling that crossed the trio, as if something lurked here. Adella looked around, shocked to see several crazed citizens of Yharnam littered about like broken dolls, their blood sprayed across the tombstones. The smell was absolutely foul; Beast and blood.

Eileen looked around before she spotted Viola lying on the rooftops in a pool of her own blood. She quickly rushed over.

"Viola!"

Dropping her blades, she knelt down, scooping up the woman into her arms.

Adella walked over slowly, worried by the sight. Henryk was talking to Eileen and it seemed like Viola was barely alive.

She had been sliced through the abdomen by an axe. But somehow, Viola was still alive, her body shuddering in pain. Her eyes wandered about before she focused on Eileen.

"I...I'm sorry. I tried to..." Viola sputtered, blood gushing from her mouth in rivers.

"Hush." Eileen said, gently. "Don't talk. You'll make it worse."

Viola hissed through her teeth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I tried... I really tried, Eileen..."

Eileen was oddly quiet, her hold on the other woman tightening. Henryk looked at her and shook his head. A silent gesture that she could not be saved. Eileen sighed and looked down at Viola.

"I'm sorry I could be here sooner..." she told the woman.

Viola smiled, the faint light in her eyes dimming. "It's okay. I don't blame you for this."

"Where is he? Where is your husband?" Eileen asked.

Viola looked beyond her and raised one blood-soaked finger. The others turned, finding Father Gascoigne leaning against the wall; dressed in the garb of the Church, soaked in the blood of his wife and Beasts.

His hair was sticking to his bandaged eyes, and his mouth opened, revealing elongated canine teeth.

"Beasts... I knew it..." he snarled, his voice thickly labored.

"Gascoigne." Henryk said, standing and drawing his axe. He approached the other man, taking his head in one hand. "Don't hurt your family! Don't ever hurt your family!"

It was hard to tell if Father Gascoigne even looked at him.

Then, a wicked chuckle escaped his lips, dry and rasping. It was like the sound of bone. "What's that smell?" he hissed, with a mad laugh. "The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me!"

Henryk backed away from him and Eileen properly folded Viola's hands over her chest before she stood up, retrieving her blades. There was nothing left of the man they once knew. His humanity was barely tethered by a thread.

"I can't...I can't..." Father Gascoigne doubled over, giving a howl of fury and rage.

Adella backed away, eyes wide in horror as his body violently shook. His bones made sick, wet popping sounds and his arms bulged, forming into terrible claws. The boots he wore burst into tatters as his feet elongated.

Eileen and Henryk stood at the ready, just as he charged with a primal howl.

O

Father Gascoigne, Eileen and Henryk were locked in combat, all the while Adella said a prayer for the fallen woman, Viola. She spotted the music box lying on the floor. It looked like it was engraved with her name and the name of her husband.

Adella looked up, finding Eileen on Father Gascoigne's back with her sword held at his throat. He jerked and snarled, spitting with wrath in an effort to dislodge her.

"We're not your enemies, Gascoigne!" Eileen shouted.

He roared, tossing her from him. Adella watched in horror as the Hunter was sent flying into a tombstone. The stone cracked and fell to pieces, Eileen letting out a groan before going still. Henryk charged, but Father Gascoigne swung his claws into him, sending him flying back like a rag doll.

Adella quickly wound up the music box.

Father Gascoigne moved, raised his fists high over his head; he intended to smash the Hunter to mushy pulp. But he stopped then at the sound of the music that began to play; a Lullaby that he had once played for his children. The transformed man snorted, turning toward the direction of the nun.

Adella held the music box close to her chest, watching the transformed man with fright. But it seemed to work because he no longer focused attention on Eileen, but instead to the music that was playing.

Eileen regained her senses, awakening to the sounds of the music box lullaby she had come to familiarize herself with. She looked over, spotting the nun holding the box, backing away slowly as Father Gascoigne advanced.

The creature suddenly stopped, clutching his head with a scream that seemed horridly mixed with Beast and human.

Henryk moved into the scene, jumped onto the creature's back. He brought his axe down with a mighty swing, burying it deep into Father Gascoigne's head. The screams were abruptly silenced; followed by the wet, sticky sound of flesh being broken.

A dying gurgle escaped the creature's jaws and he pitched forward, collapsing to the ground in a pile of blood and sticky fur.

Adella approached the corpse. She still held the music box close in her hands.

"Good work," Henryk told the nun.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Adella told them, looking toward Viola. "And for Father Gascoigne. It seems that we have all lost those we love dearly to this Hunt."

Eileen did not reply. She simply stared down at Viola in silence.

"The children..." Henryk said.

"We tell them the truth." Eileen replied, her voice quieter. "They will be safe in the Chapel. We take them there."

She retrieved the red brooch that Viola had been wearing and held it close. Adella caught the gesture, but spoke no words.

O

The two daughters were led into the Chapel; they had taken Eileen's hands. The youngest daughter was holding the brooch tightly to her chest. Tears were pouring down her eyes. Eileen noticed this and bent down.

"Now, now, no more tears," she told her, "You need to be strong."

The child simply put her arms around Eileen, and the Hunter gave a startled sound, but sighed and patted her back.

"Alright then," she said.

It was rather touching to see the Hunter behaving in a maternal sense to the children, and Adella smiled at the sight.

"You're going to watch over your sister, yes?" Eileen told the elder daughter.

A nod answered her.

"Alright. Both of you will be safe here." Eileen continued. "Now, Henryk and I must go. We still have business to take care of."

"Will you be back?" the younger daughter asked.

Eileen hesitated. "I may."

Nothing was ever certain in the Hunt. But she had to give the little ones some hope. They had lost their parents today. Perhaps after her work was done, she could return to them.

Adella seemed to be thinking about what she witnessed. But she spoke no words. It was not proper to do so.

Upon departing, the two Hunters left Adella at the Chapel, thinking she would remain as well as she sought safe haven all the same.

They walked along the path of the forest and Henryk leaned down to the woman, whispering quietly.

"She's been following us." he told her.

"I know. I've known for a while." Eileen replied.

They stopped and Eileen looked toward a tree.

"Come out of there," she ordered, "I know you're following us."

It took a few moments before Adella appeared from behind the tree. She looked embarrassed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Forgive me," she said, "I...didn't mean to be such a bother."

"What are you still doing here?" Eileen asked, her voice edged with annoyance, "I told you to stay in the Chapel. Enough lingering about, turn and go back."

Adella toyed with her hands. "I'm sorry. I just...feel I could be of better use to you Hunters if I were to accompany you." she said, "I understand that I would not serve a better purpose behind closed doors. But...I also seek a friend of mine. She was lost some time ago."

Henryk looked at Eileen. "Having a Blood Saint accompany us could be of use." he pointed out.

"We have no time to tend to a young nun," Eileen argued, just as quietly. "She will simply get in our way."

"Perhaps you're right..." Henryk agreed.

Adella lowered her eyes. "F-Forgive me. I should return to the Chapel if that is your wish. I don't want to be a bother."

She turned to go, but Eileen's voice halted her. "Wait."

Adella paused.

"You may accompany us, but know this," Eileen warned, "We do not stop for you. We do not wait for you. What you choose to do is of your own volition. But do not waste my time and Henryk's. Understood?"

Adella smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes, of course!" she said, delighted with the decision. "I won't trouble you at all!"

Eileen stared at her for a moment before nodding once.

"A Blood Saint would serve a purpose, perhaps." she finally replied.

Adella brightened and followed the two Hunters.

She felt positively honored to be accompanying them. And now hopefully, with their help, she could find her friend.


	2. II

~O~

 **II**

Eileen was toying with the music box.

Adella watched her quietly. They were sitting in an old library while Henryk hunted for something to eat. It was too quiet and Adella thought to add something to the conversation. If to ease the odd air just a little.

"Forgive me, Hunter," she said, "But did you know the woman?"

Eileen looked up at her. "You mean Viola?"

"Yes. You seemed...familiar with the family." Adella said.

When Eileen continued to stare, Adella averted her eyes rather uncomfortably. She hadn't intended to be rude.

"Forgive me, Hunter. I did not mean to presume upon our companionship." she continued, "I thought that conversing a little would be helpful."

Eileen was silent and her fingers caressed the music box. "I was familiar with them," she replied, evenly, "I swore to care for the family should something happen to Gascoigne. And something did. I gave Viola my word that I would care for her and her children. But I've failed. She's dead because I did not carry out my duty."

Adella watched her for a moment. "You loved her."

Eileen looked up sharply at the sound of Henryk approaching. Quite fortunate too as she did not have interest in talking of such matters with the nun.

Because of her mask, Adella could not read Eileen's expressions. She didn't know if she had offended the Hunter, but Eileen did not speak a word to her while they ate a fresh meal of fowl. And she'd chosen to eat her meal alone, away from her.

"I did not intent to offend her," Adella told Henryk.

The other Hunter shook his head. "Eileen isn't one to discuss her personal affairs with others." he said. "Think little of her actions. She usually eats alone anyway."

Well, perhaps that was true, but Adella could sense that she had been bothered by her questions.

Once Eileen seemed finished with her meal, she approached them and sat down. They had made a little fire in a metal bucket to keep themselves warm. Adella glanced up at the masked Hunter, apprehensive.

"I hope I did not offend you with my ignorance, Hunter." she said. "I should have known better than to presume."

Eileen didn't look up at her. She seemed intent on staring at the fire.

"Viola should have stayed home," she said, quietly, "But the woman never listened. She thought she could reason with him. I warned her it would come to this eventually. But she still wanted to try."

Henryk lowered his gaze to the fire as well. "He was a good man. Let's remember him as he once was."

"Yes." Eileen agreed.

Adella closed her hands together and began to pray for the fallen Father Gascoigne. The two Hunters near her did not argue the action.

Eileen stared at the music box in her hand before she tossed it into the fire.

Adella reacted only the slightest with surprise, but did not speak on the act.

O

Adella had a nightmare.

She slept alone in the little makeshift bed she had formed out of straw and cloth. The nightmare that came to her was of Beasts wrapping her up in their horrid, filthy bodies. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even scream.

 _"Lost little bird!"_ the Beasts sang, in horrifying, dulcet tones. _"Lost little bird who never learned to fly!"_

Adella awoke from her horrid dream with a frightened cry. She looked around, but did not see the Hunters she had accompanied. A little worried they had left without her, the nun quickly hurried outside, but found Eileen sitting near a flock of crows.

Curious, the nun approached, spotting the Hunter kneeling down and feeding the animals scraps of breads. How unusual, but certainly charming. A smile lit her lips.

"Now, now, don't fight." Eileen chided the birds when one of them snapped its beak at the other. "Share. Or you get nothing, you hear me?"

Adella cleared her throat and Eileen looked up at her. "Oh, you're awake."

"May I?" Adella asked.

Eileen shrugged. "If you wish."

Adella took a seat beside her. She stared at the crows as they pecked the offerings from Eileen's open palm.

"Um...where is Hunter Henryk?" Adella asked.

Eileen gestured with a tip of her head and Adella followed her gesture toward a bush where the other Hunter was in the middle of relieving himself. Adella raised her eyebrows and quickly averted her stare.

"Oh..." she said, suddenly shy.

Eileen chuckled a little at the flighty gesture. "You're a shy one. Is the Healing Church losing its nerve?"

Adella flushed a bit at the joke. Henryk approached them and the crows scattered away at a wave of Eileen's hand.

"Alright. Shall we be off?" he asked.

Adella nodded and rose. Eileen followed suit. The trio continued down the road and entered Hemwick Charnel Lane. Eileen informed Adella that they had been tracking a rogue Hunter here who had strayed from his path.

"What do you do with the Hunter?" Adella asked.

Henryk and Eileen looked at her.

"We kill them," Henryk said, "This is our purpose. Our sole purpose. A Hunter that defects or loses touch with their mission will die by our blades."

"Like Father Gascoigne?" Adella asked.

"Yes. Like him." Eileen replied.

Adella thought about this, unable to fathom the idea that Hunters would kill one another. As she spent her time in silence thinking about it, the two Hunters made their way down into the dark tunnel.

Henryk rubbed two pieces of paper together and sparked a flame. Carrying it to a piece of wood, he lit it into a torch.

"You Hunters are certainly prepared," Adella said, smiling.

Henryk looked at her. "So your friend..."

"Yes..." Adella sighed, lowering her eyes. "We were separated at the Cathedral Ward. I was searching for her. That was when you found me hiding away. I thought we would meet up there, but she never showed."

"Do you believe her to still be alive?" Henryk asked.

Adella hesitated. Truthfully, she could not be sure. But what would she be if she didn't feel some sort of hope? She had to try and believe someone of her group was still alive. Surely the Hunt couldn't have taken them all.

"Prepare yourself for the worst," Eileen advised the nun. "Most humans are no longer alive in our travels."

Adella didn't reply to that. Eileen wasn't rude, simply stating truth. She was beginning to notice how blunt the woman was.

They stopped before a set of double-doors. Wooden, singed with evidence of burning. This was the door to Old Yharnam. The smell of dead air filled Adella's nostrils. She recoiled with a sick sound.

Henryk stepped toward a sign and read it aloud. "Hunters not welcome here."

He looked back at Eileen. "We've found him."

"Who?" Adella asked.

"Djura. An old Hunter." Eileen explained.

Adella looked at them worriedly. "The warning seems clear. I don't believe he will be eager to meet us."

"You particularly." Eileen told her. "Healing Church? He clearly shows disdain for you and your ilk. Look."

She pointed at another line that clearly read, "The Healing Church abandoned us" carved on the door. Adella looked frightened by the grim message.

"Perhaps you should wait here," Eileen suggested, "We need the element of surprise on our side should he flee."

"Will he?" Adella asked.

"I don't assume he would. A Hunter - mad or otherwise - will never run from a Hunt." Eileen said. "But you understand my position."

Adella nodded her head. "Very well."

Eileen returned the nod. The two Hunters pushed the doors open and they roared loudly, sure to draw the attention of the Hunter they sought. Henryk closed his eyes with a groan of dismay and Eileen sighed.

Old Yharnam was nothing more than a ghostly city; remnants of the burned buildings nothing more than unsettling, rotting spires in the backdrop of the setting sun. Not a whisper could be heard, save for the faint chatter of what could only be Beasts in the distance.

Henryk and Eileen stepped through the doors, but a loud, male voice halted them.

"You there, Hunters! Didn't you see the warning? Turn back at once."

Henryk pointed to the tower in the distance...and the mounted Gatling Gun near the Hunter who had spoken. Djura was posted at the tower, still wearing the robes he had donned when he pledged his service to the Church.

"Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts." he called, in a bellowing voice that echoed richly through the forsaken town. "They are of no harm to those above. Turn back...or the hunter will face the hunt."

Eileen stared up at him before she took several steps forward.

Djura gave a chuckle and stepped behind the massive Gatling Gun. "You are a skilled hunter; adept, merciless, half-cut with blood as only the best hunters are. Which is why I must stop you!"

Henryk and Eileen took cover behind a pile of rubble as a hell shower of bullets rained down on them. The Hunters looked over at the sight of Adella taking cover with them. Eileen hissed fiercely.

"Adella!" she spat. "Why are you here? I told you to wait by the doors!"

"I would have, but..." Adella said, pointing.

The two looked up at the sight of a Scourge Beast stalking toward them from the doors, jaws dripping of blood and saliva. Eileen took aim and fired a round from her pistol, but the Beast jumped to the left, avoiding the shot.

"Dammit!" Eileen cursed.

Henryk looked down at a cell door. Then, he nodded to Eileen and Adella. "Stay low, quickly!" he said.

The Scourge Beast raised its haunches, a snarl ripped from its throat and it jumped; just as the Hunters dove through the cell door. Eileen reached up, seized Adella by the collar and yanked her down, moments before the Beast could bite her head clean off.

O

"It's so dark!"

"One moment." Henryk said.

Adella's frightened exclamation pierced the dark terrain of the underground city. Old Yharnam was far more vast than any of them remembered it being. Then, the faint glow of a torch lit the area they were standing in.

"What do we do now?" Adella asked.

"We go back up," Eileen said, "I'm certain there is a way to that tower."

The group wandered through the darkness, dispatching Beasts who attacked them. But as they made their way into a graveyard, they spotted a man kneeling down in prayer. He was wearing the garb of the Healing Church.

The Executioners.

The man had scruffy sandy-colored hair and long side-burns. His eyes seemed distant and he looked rather exhausted.

He noticed the Hunters and the nun, smiled and stood up.

"Ah, Hunters!" he said, in a friendly voice, "I knew it. That's precisely how I started out!"

Eileen looked down when she felt Adella suddenly move behind her. A little surprised by the gesture. Adella was afraid of him?

He smiled and gave a slight bow. "Oh, beg pardon, you may call me Alfred. Protege of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods."

"Alfred." Henryk said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine as well." His eyes fell onto Adella and the look that crossed his face was rather...concerning. "Ah! A Blood Saint is in your company then? I'm a simple hunter, quite unfamiliar with the ins and outs of the institution. But I have heard that the holy medium of blood healing is venerated in the main cathedral. And that councilors of the old church reside in the high stratum of the Cathedral Ward."

Eileen wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like the way Alfred looked at Adella. His pupils seemed to show evidence of collapse too, now that she got a good look at him. It was just the smallest show of succumbing to the Blood Sickness.

Alfred continued to smile. "As you know, the Healing Church is the fountainhead of blood healing. If this little nun is among you by choice, then consider her presence a great honor."

Adella tried to smile, but she still looked uneasy by his presence. Eileen was curious by this, but she wouldn't ask right now. She felt her hand close around her pistol, just in case.

"Maybe we could assist one another?" Alfred suggested. "Our prey might differ, but we are hunters, the three of us. Why not cooperate, and discuss the things we've learned?"

"It's a tempting offer, but we work alone," Eileen told him. "Excuse us."

"Very well." Alfred said. "I bid you farewell. May the good blood guide your way."

Adella looked over her shoulder as they walked away. Alfred resumed prayer, but he seemed to scratch away at his scalp in a frantic manner, hissing out a curse. A small laugh escaped him and he showed his teeth, vowing to slaughter the Vilebloods.

O

A crucified creature was strung up in the chapel. Flies buzzed around its corpse and chunks of tattered flesh hung from yellowed bones. Adella stared at the dead thing; its face had been preternaturally morphed between human and beast. The onyx claws were enormous, nearly the size of her head.

Adella could imagine how well they could tear through the flesh of a poor, innocent soul. But what could have killed this creature? Was it the Executioner?

Henryk looked around at the chapel; the windows were cracked, vines ensnared the walls. It was far too quiet here.

"We must move on, we can't linger." he whispered to Eileen.

The nun raised a hand and touched the skin of the creature's arm. The two Hunters walked ahead of her. Just as she started to go, the flimsy rope that had strung up the corpse snapped and the body collapsed loudly in a pile of broken rope, wood and stone.

The sound echoed through the chapel and the two Hunters stared back at Adella. Henryk's eyes were wide and Adella was sure that Eileen was probably just as furious. What followed was eerie silence before a scuttling sound filled the air.

Henryk ducked, just as a Beast Patient lunged at him with a roar. Several more began to pour from cracks in the walls, floors and ceiling.

"Adella, stay back," Eileen ordered.

The Beast Patients stalked toward them and lunged with a chorus of blood-thirsty howls. Eileen and Henryk went to work, dispatching every Beast in their path.

Henryk ducked from a swipe of claws and buried his axe into a Beast skull. Eileen's swords split into two and she carved through bellies, spilling hot blood and innards onto the floor. But with each one they killed, two more took their place.

"Dear Gods...there's too many of them!" Eileen gasped.

A Beast Patient dove at her, catching her off balance. Adella picked up a bronze tealight holder and smacked the creature in the head with it, knocking it from the Hunter. It rolled across the floor with a very loud yelp.

Eileen stood up and stared at Adella, who clutched the holder close with a frightened, awkward smile.

"That wasn't necessary, but thank you." the Hunter said.

Henryk noticed a ladder nearby and gesture frantically to them. "Quickly, this way!" he shouted.

They rushed to the ladder and began to climb. Adella was the last behind them; they climbed fast to the top, the Beasts in hot pursuit. Once Eileen was at the top, she reached down to help the nun.

Adella suddenly gave a shriek and Eileen was nearly pulled down as a Beast grabbed the nun's leg, claws clutching the leather of her boots tightly. The added weight made Eileen grunt sharply.

"He's got my foot!" Adella cried.

She kicked out with her other leg, smashing the Beast in the nose several times. The wet, sticky sounds from her foot contacting its flesh were sickening. Eileen struggled to hold onto the nun's arm before she reached onto her belt and seized her pistol.

"Adella, lower your head!" she ordered.

When the nun saw her draw her weapon, she did as the Hunter asked. Eileen rested her arm across her back and shoved the pistol into the Beast's mouth. She pulled the trigger and the blast shattered the creature's head into gooey sprays of skull fragments, flesh and blood.

The grip on Adella's boot loosened and the corpse fell to the ground below, where several Beasts jumped to avoid it.

Eileen helped Adella up and they studied her boot to be certain there was no damage to her flesh. The nun removed her boot and sighed with relief when she noticed that the leather was only scratched; the Beast had not grabbed her tight enough to damage her skin and bone.

The nun wasn't really expecting Eileen to fuss over her the way she was; she seemed intent on being sure that she wasn't hurt by studying her leg in every single detail. How interesting seeing as she had been adamant about not having her slow them down.

"Well, you look fine." Eileen said. "Come on then, let's go."

Adella nodded, fitting her boot back on.

The trio came face-to-face with a metal gate and Henryk pushed it open, kicking vines aside in his path. The tower was nearby and there was a ladder. Eileen looked at Adella and spoke sternly.

"Stay here." she said.

Adella nodded.

The two Hunters scaled the ladder to the top of the tower. Djura was sitting not too far away, watching the city below in silence. He turned halfway toward the two Hunters.

"Is it the blood, or are you just raving mad?" he said, with a small chuckle.

"There is no honor in this, but it must be done," Eileen told him.

Djura sighed heavily. "There's nothing more horrific than a hunt. In case you've failed to realize..." he told them. "But I see that you cannot be reasoned with." At his side, he drew out his weapon; a stake driver.

"When the frail of heart join the fray...the hunter becomes the hunted!"

O

Djura held his own well against the two Hunters. Despite his old age, he still moved swiftly; dodging swings from Henryk's axe, swipes from Eileen's swords. He didn't seem particularly content with the fight.

Just sad.

"Must we always do this?" he said, kicking Eileen in the ribs. "This senseless fighting? Slaughtering of our own?"

He gave Henryk a swift smack across the face with the end of his blunderbuss, sending the other Hunter to the floor.

"Our own?" Eileen hissed.

"The things you hunt are not Beasts!" Djura spat, as if it should have been obvious, "They are people. They can be saved. Yet you fools slaughter innocent people without pause. And you dare say I have strayed from my path? Hunters protect PEOPLE."

"You're the fool." Eileen told him. "You've gone mad. And the end of my blade is the only cure for you now."

Djura chuckled. "Then come and cure me. For Hunters are the only true Beasts here."

Henryk and Eileen charged for him again.

Adella could hear the sounds of their fight below. She barely made out the sound of Eileen's shout, followed by a grunt of pain.

Worried, Adella looked up, wanting to climb the ladder. She started to, hesitated and began to pace on the small wooden bridge.

"No, no, no," she stammered. "What should I do?"

She started climbing the ladder.

Eileen was lying on her side, holding her arm while Henryk began to undo one of her manchette's. Djura was lying in a pool of his own blood, hand draped over a terrible wound in his chest.

"I'm not as swift as I used to be..." Eileen muttered, annoyed and breathless.

"And I am?" Henryk said, laughing.

The two looked over and spotted Adella at the top of the ladder. The nun panted, collapsing onto her side.

"That's quite...a ladder..." she panted.

Eileen sighed, shaking her head. "Don't you ever listen to your elders?" she snapped.

Adella noticed Eileen's terrible wound and she made her way over. Henryk had removed her manchette, revealing the darker skin of her forearm and a terrible slice where Djura's stake had cut her.

"Oh, never mind. The mark is dead." Eileen sighed. She gestured with a flick of her head. "Come here, nun. Let's put your expertise to use."

Adella nodded and made her way over to her. She took Eileen's arm, studying the slice before reaching into her robes.

"It's...nothing too serious," she told the older woman. "Just a Blood treatment and I could stitch it."

Eileen stared down at the hands that touched her, then looked up at Adella.

"Good. Thank you." she said.

Adella smiled shyly. "Of course."

The three looked over when Djura suddenly coughed out a stream of blood. The old Hunter groaned, breathless and weak.

"It's you... You're the beast..." he whispered, barely able to move his head, "Can't you see what you're doing? It's madness..."

He let out a thick, sticky chuckle before his body seized and he was still.

"Poor fool." Eileen said, with a sigh and a shake of her head. "He couldn't see things as they really were."

Adella looked at Henryk. "May I have some fire, please?" she asked.

He nodded and struck the paper in his possession, lightning another torch. Adella unraveled a rolled-up medical kit and retrieved a needle. She threaded it and brought the tip to the flame, sterilizing it properly.

Eileen watched her as she worked, but noticed the hesitation in Adella's hand. The nun glanced up at her with concern.

Eileen chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just do what you need to do."

Adella nodded hesitantly. "Very well."

She slipped the needle into a slice of skin and the only sounds to be heard afterwards were the squishing of flesh and Adella's breathing. Eileen didn't utter a single noise of pain and just waited for her wound to be properly stitched.

"There." Adella said, gently snipping a spare thread from Eileen's arm. "That should do."

Eileen flexed her arm a few times. "Mm, you've done well. You're not bad at all."

Adella smiled, unable to resist a flush at the compliment. "Thank you, Hunter." she replied.

The three stared down at the decrepit city of Old Yharnam.

It was once a bustling city, but now stood as a reminder of the sins of the Healing Church.

One of many.


	3. III

_Note_ \- I should inform you that I've decided to just alter a few things just to make them work for this fic. Nothing too major, so no worries there.

~O~

 **III**

Eileen was bathing herself in the waters of the creek. It was waist-deep and there was a tree nearby where she kept her weapons at the ready.

Adella had been wandering nearby, looking for suitable plants and herbs that could serve a use to her medical expertise. Henryk was hunting for breakfast for them and they had made a little campsite close by. They didn't intend to stay long, however. Hunters never remained in one spot for long.

The nun tripped and her leg slid into the creek. She uttered a groan of protest and shook some moss that tangled up in her boot.

"Honestly!" Adella muttered, with a frustrated grunt.

She glanced up and noticed Eileen bathing before quickly averting her eyes, ashamed by noticing the Hunter in such a delicate state. Eileen didn't seem to see her there and rubbed the back of her neck, wincing a little.

Adella's eyes returned to look. She couldn't help herself. Her curiosity had her studying the naked back of the Hunter, but specifically to the scars she had accumulated; no doubt from her hunts.

She had short salt and pepper hair, strong angular features and bright blue eyes that seemed almost white.

There was also a tattoo on the older woman's right arm. A symbol from her far-off native land, no doubt. It resembled a bird, but the nun couldn't tell from where she stood.

Adella couldn't help but stare ruefully down at her own arms. She certainly couldn't look the way Eileen did; the older woman was fit as every Hunter should be.

What WAS particularly interesting was the hideous scar on Eileen's lower back that looked almost too methodically placed to have come from battle.

Feeling rude for staring, Adella quickly hurried back to the camp site, just as Henryk was walking up with two freshly killed rabbits. He noticed Adella's flustered expression and tilted his head.

"Adella?" he said. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Adella said, quickly. "I was...simply in deep thought."

"I thought you were looking for herbs and plants."

"I was! I mean, yes, you're right..."

Henryk was a little lost by Adella's behavior, but he had no time to really pay mind to it. So he worked on skinning the animals he'd caught. Adella went to work creating pastes from the plants she had plucked.

It took another hour before Eileen returned to the camp site, dressed and cleaned. She took a seat beside Adella and the nun glanced at her rather meekly. Eileen didn't seem interested in what she was doing.

"There have been no signs of him," she said.

Henryk looked at her and spoke reassuringly. "We'll find him. He is probably resting. The same as us."

"The wicked do not rest."

Adella looked a little surprised by the edge in Eileen's voice. It was the first time that the typically calm Hunter seemed a little more tense. She had known her for a short time and Eileen had always maintained a calm demeanor.

"Um...if I may..." Adella said, carefully. "Who are you searching for?"

Eileen looked up at Henryk and the other Hunter did not respond for a moment. They seemed to contemplate telling her.

"There is a man we seek along with our marks," Henryk finally explained. "He calls himself the 'Bloody Crow of Cainhurst'. He's a monstrous man who slaughters innocent people without hesitation. He will kill children if he so wishes."

Eileen was staring at the fire as the rabbit was cooking over a spit.

"I've never heard of such a man before," Adella said, frowning; the thought of this 'Bloody Crow' gave her nervous shudders. "But he sounds worse than Beasts."

"A man with no other drive than the lust of blood is little different from one," Eileen said, quietly. "Now then, after we've eaten, we should move on."

"Eileen, we've been walking for days without sleep." Henryk reminded her. "One night of rest. Then we press on."

"Very well."

The urgency to kill this man was still there in Eileen's voice. There was something more to this Bloody Crow of Cainhurst that Adella could sense. But she didn't find it prudent to ask further questions.

They looked up at the sound of thunder rumbling.

It was going to be a long night.

O

The loud clap of lightning awoke Adella from sleep. She stared through the boarded window of the abandoned home watching the light create frightening shadows all around them. The sounds of howls and distant chatter frightened her.

"Shhh," Eileen appeared at her side. "Huntsmen and their hounds. Nothing more."

Adella saw the movement of the Huntsmen in the distant trees. They didn't seem to spot them in the home they had taken shelter in. The heavy rainfall certainly guaranteed a perfect visual advantage.

"Here, take this," Eileen offered Adella a dagger.

The nun graceously refused, uncertain by the idea of having a weapon. "No. I couldn't possibly - "

"Yes, you could. Now take it." Eileen said, firmly. "I won't stand by while one in my company is defenseless. Go on now."

Adella hesitantly took the weapon and connected it to her belt. She clasped the buttons tightly and nodded to the Hunter.

"Thank you."

Henryk appeared beside them. "I've discovered some rather interesting books in the cellar." he told them. "A few contain maps that may be of use to us."

Adella and Eileen followed him down ruined stairs and into a small cellar filled with maps, scrolls and various other books. Adella was particularly fascinated and unraveled one, smiling with amazement.

"These are quite old!" she said. "And still as beautiful as the day they were made!"

Eileen glanced up partially at the comment. She made an amused sound.

"There was a man who collected maps," she said, "Whoever he was, he must have been...six foot eight, a poor limp in his leg...seven teeth in his mouth. And, a bandage over his left eye."

Henryk and Adella looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Henryk asked.

"Because he's standing right behind you," Eileen told them.

Behind the two, a large brute of a man was standing; detailed exactly as she had said he was. His good eye was bright red, filled with nothing more than a lust for blood. But it was no man. It was a Brick Troll.

And not a foe they wanted to tangle with.

He grabbed a wooden beam and yanked with a fierce grunt. Henryk's eyes widened.

"You fool!" he cried, "That's the support beam to this house!"

The troll gave a sick, wet roar, just as the foundations of the house began to shake. The three quickly hurried from the cellar, moments as rotted wood began to fall. The enormous brute surged after them with a roar, despite being impaled through his thick shoulders with wood.

Despite his clear agony, the large brute of a troll stomped through the stairs, seconds behind the Hunters and nun. Hurrying out into the rain, the trio took cover behind the trees, moments as what was left of the house collapsed into a pile of rubble and wood.

"Most unfortunate for our shelter," Adella said, catching her breath. "But I did manage to take this."

She held out the rolled map she had managed to retrieve and the two Hunters nodded their approval.

"Excellent work." Eileen said.

A sound of wood breaking drew their attention toward the house and the brute was pulling his way through, lacerated by the broken wood. But the brute pushed on, despite the life-threatening wounds.

"Go." Eileen ordered. "Now!"

The trio rushed through the woods, taking advantage of the rain and darkness. Adella's boots occasionally became stuck in mud, so it required Eileen to help her by taking her arm and tugging her forward.

The old Hunter still had quite a bit of strength in her hold; her fingers tightened on Adella's wrist as she led the nun into a cave on Henryk's lead. They could hear the sound of the brute roaring in the distance.

"I don't think that oaf will follow us," Eileen said. "For now, let's stay here until this weather clears."

O

 _"Adella..."_

 _"Adella. We're waiting for you."_

Adella opened her eyes and found that the rain had stopped. Eileen and Henryk were already awake and the nun quickly gathered herself and her things together. The ground was slick and muddy, but there were no signs of Beasts nor Huntsmen to be seen. And no Brick Trolls. That was good.

The nun watched Eileen gather a rope in her arm.

"What is the rope for?" she asked.

Eileen looked up at her. "We spotted horses not too far from here," she told her, "Traveling on foot will prove to be dangerous for some of us - " She meant her. " - So we will have to capture a horse or two for travel."

Henryk frowned. "Horses startle easily."

"Not Yharnam horses," Eileen reminded him, "They are bred specifically for speed and strength."

"Did you see any near?" Adella asked her.

"Yes. There's a farm that was abandoned by the previous owners and their livestock set loose. I was able to find two horses. Come on, then."

The three wandered to the farm in question. The fence had been smashed to splinters and a few cows were lying in the field, torn to pieces and left in puddles of rotten water and maggots.

A few horses were grazing outside of the fences and Eileen slowly approached one, holding the rope close in hand.

"Alright then..." she said, lowly, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

The horse nickered softly, retreating a few steps as the Hunter advanced. Henryk raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think this horse was particularly trained in Yharnam ways..." he remarked.

"Hush." Eileen said, annoyed.

The horse stood still as Eileen tossed the rope around its neck. "Easy..." she soothed. "That's it. We're going to be fine, yes?"

She approached the animal, giving it a few gentle pats on its side. Adella smiled and also ran her hands along its sides. There was a tenseness in the animal's frame, but it seemed to relax at the combined attention from the two.

"Ah, he's perfect," Adella said.

"One can learn much from Beasts." Eileen admitted. "Animal or otherwise."

Then, she looked at the nun. "Adella. Climb on then."

Adella nodded and Eileen bent down a bit, bringing her hands together so the nun could step onto them and hoist herself up onto the horse's back. She gave a yelp as the animal jerked a bit before soothing it with gentle petting.

"Easy." she said, gently.

"Hmm, he seems to like you," Eileen remarked. "Now then, we should find some suitable patting so that - "

The horse heard the snapping of a twig and its ears flicked up. It gave an alarmed whinny and took off. Adella yelled with fright the entire time and the two Hunters gave chase.

"Ah, oh Gods, stop!" Adella cried, clutching the horse's mane. "Cease and desist! Stop it! Eileen! Henryk! Help me, please!"

"Stop, you silly animal!" Eileen ordered, seizing the rope.

The horse reared up, tossing Adella to the ground. Then, it bucked again, flinging Eileen to the ground alongside the nun. The two could only watch as the horse galloped away. Henryk looked down at them and laughed.

"What was that about using horses?" he joked.

"Oh, hush up." Eileen muttered.

O

The horses they managed to retrieve were suitable enough for their journey. Eileen and Adella were sitting together on one horse while Henryk had chosen to walk. They would alternate between trips as needed.

Adella felt safe with Eileen sitting close behind her on the horse. Not to mention warm. The feathered garb that the Hunter wore was rather comfortable and cozy. Perhaps it was what made it easy for Eileen to wander about in colder temperatures.

She had almost been nodding off and hadn't realized she was leaning back against Eileen until the Hunter spoke.

"Don't sleep now." Eileen chided. "We must all be alert."

When Adella didn't respond, Eileen thumped her on the lobe of her ear to wake her and the nun gave a yelp, hand going to her ear.

"Did you hear me?" Eileen said. "No sleeping."

"Why did you flick my ear? That hurt."

"No, it didn't. Don't be ridiculous."

"It really did..."

Henryk listened to their banter and couldn't help his soft chuckle. This was going to make for an interesting trip.

O

"Hold it like this."

"Oh. Y-yes, forgive me, I didn't - "

"No, no, your stance is wrong. Here, like this."

Henryk was writing down notes in a journal and looked up with amusement as Eileen was attempting to educate Adella on the proper way to hold the dagger she had given her. The Hunter was growing increasingly impatient, but such was the older woman's way; she wasn't rude, just rough around the edges with her age.

"You're such a child," Eileen said, with dismay, "Here..."

She took Adella's wrist gently and positioned the arm in the proper movements. The nun could only smile, flattered to even be educated in this way. A Hunter taking the time to show her what she knew. Her. A lowly Blood Saint.

Eileen had a smell to her that Adella found particularly comforting. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she unintentionally leaned closer to the Hunter while she was talking and didn't realize it until Eileen stepped away.

"You move quickly, so you'll have the advantage there in battle," Eileen had been saying, "Adella. Are you paying attention to me?"

Adella snapped out of her reverie and gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Hunter. I was miles away, I'm afraid..."

Eileen threw her hands in the air. "Honestly!"

Henryk stood up and closed his journal. "Well, we should be off," he told the two, "The sun will set shortly and we know what lurks in these woods at night."

"Good." Eileen agreed. "Now then, if the nun could kindly take her head out of the clouds, she would be able to stand for longer than two minutes without finding herself in trouble."

Adella flushed, but managed a grin when she realized Eileen was chuckling beneath her mask. Ah, so she meant no real cruelty.

They passed a home that was protected by the same incense as the homes in Yharnam. Someone inside addressed them.

"Oh, a hunter of beasts, are you? Glory be," a man spoke, his voice oddly raspy. "You know not the value you possess. But, more's the pity... The hours of the night are many, and the beasts more than I can count. A veritable hunt unending!"

Adella looked at Eileen and Henryk. The Hunters seemed disinterested in the voice behind the window; most of those who spoke were already on the verge of madness. Quite a lot of what they said made no sense otherwise.

"Not even death offers solace, and the blood imbibes you. Ha, a most frightful fate, oh my." A chuckle. "But I'm willing to do you a kindness. Step lightly round to the right of the great cathedral, and seek an ancient, shrouded church. The gift of the godhead will grant you strength... Yes, I'm unquestionably certain..."

A dry, almost suspicious laugh echoed from behind the window. Eileen looked at Adella and shook her head.

"Come on, then," she whispered. "We're wasting time here."

As the trio continued on, they could hear the man laughing even still.

O

The nun nearly fell from the edge of the cliff.

She gave a frightened gasp and clung to Eileen in an attempt to avoid slipping. The path was narrow and masses of snakes lingered below. The creatures looked up with a chorus of hisses as rubble rained down near their heads.

"Careful." Eileen told the nun.

Once they reached suitable ground, Henryk cast his gaze toward the distant horizon. He furrowed his brow and removed the cover of his face.

"Something's not right," he said, "Do you feel it?"

Eileen sensed it as well. "Yes... There's something here. I smell it."

Adella peered over the edge of the cliff. There was something resting in a stream of water below and she frowed, leaning closer to try and get a better look. It shimmered like glass and looked like it could have been a bell.

Behind her, something moved quickly and shoved, sending the nun screaming over the edge. Eileen and Henryk looked over at the place Adella used to be.

"Adella!" Eileen shouted.

She rushed to the edge of the cliff, finding the nun lying at the bottom.

"Adella, answer me!" she ordered. "Are you alright?"

She sighed with relief when she noticed Adella begin to stir.

"Adella, just wait there! Henryk and I will come down for you!"

Adella moaned in pain and she slowly sat up, struggling to regain her senses through the red haze of agony spiking in her head. She reached up and touched her forehead, coming back with fingers soaked in blood.

She winced and stood up, but lost her balance and fell.

"Adella?" Eileen called again.

Adella looked up at her. "Something pushed me," she protested.

Eileen and Henryk looked around for signs of anything. The masked Hunter looked down at Adella and shook her head.

"I don't see anything. If something had, we would not have missed it." she said.

Adella looked at her desperately. "I swear on my mother's grave, something pushed me! It really hurt!"

"Alright, alright, don't make such a fuss." Eileen said, not eager to argue with her. "Can you stand?"

Adella nodded. "I think so. It's just my head..."

"Good. We'll be down. Just wait there."

Adella held herself and shivered, looking around warily. The dark wood was certainly foreboding and the light fog only added to the unnerving terrain. She didn't see signs of anything below, but there was a path. That and eerie statues of Great Ones placed as far as she could see.

A shadow moved and Adella's eyes widened.

"E-Eileen?" she stammered.

The two Hunters were working their way down the cliff.

"Adella, I'm coming." Eileen told her, "Just stay calm, yes?"

Adella backed away slowly as something moved toward her.

"Eileen."

The Hunter slid a little, not noticing Adella's condition. She hissed out a curse in her native tongue and Henryk moved to help. She swatted his hand aside, muttering about how she 'had it under control'.

Adella gave a frightened cry when something rushed toward her. She recoiled and drew back her leg, kicking as hard as she could.

An enormous spider-like creature with the head of a man. It tumbled head over hells across the dirt with a grunt and groan. Eileen and Henryk rushed over, just as the spider charged for Adella again.

Eileen seized two of its many legs and forced it back.

"Ah!" it screamed, in the same voice as the man from the window, "Now, wait just a moment! Wait!"

Adella's eyes widened and needless to say, Eileen and Henryk looked just as surprised.

"It spoke!" Adella exclaimed, "The spider spoke!"

Eileen released the creature and it let out a rather indignant "hmph" at her words, dusting itself off with its many legs.

"That's PATCHES to you." he said. His features twisted in a smug grin. "Are your feet as fat as your wits?"

Eileen drew her sword and pointed it at Patches' throat. "Speak now, or I will gladly string you up like the...whatever it is you are."

Patches laughed. "Ah, well met. My apologies, but I feel a profound thought occurring... On the good grace of a certain god, and the way he meted out his love."

Adella frowned. "It - It was you." she said. "You pushed me off that cliff."

Patches chuckled. "Ah. Couldn't help myself. Bit of a blunder, but I wanted to see for myself if your blood is as holy as they say!"

He cackled and Eileen pressed the tip of her sword harder into his neck, drawing a wince of pain from him.

"Oh, cease this dithering! Take the plunge! Throw yourself to the wolves!" Patches hissed. "You're in nigh on a beast of the field, but here you are, treading a measure with the gods."

The two Hunters didn't respond. Was he speaking truth or just uttering nonsense?

"Do you think ill of me, me?" Patches hissed. "Yes, you could spill my blood. You could...what was the word you used, bird Hunter? Ah yes 'string me up'. OR you could hear my message. I shared with you a thing most secret. Now you're witness to a miracle, and all the stronger for it! You should appreciate it, if you've a grain of gratitude in you!"

Ah, but no matter. Such details are trifling. We're fast friends by now. Oh, doubt me not, sweet compeer. What is friendship, but a chance encounter? If the fates are kind, out paths may cross again."

Adella furrowed her brow and looked at Eileen. Patches skittered away, dodging Eileen's swipe of her sword. He cackled as he fled her.

"Miserable coward!" Eileen spat.

"Should we pursue?" Henryk asked.

"No. We have a Hunter to bring down. No time to be off chasing the damned."

Adella glanced down while they spoke, spotting a latticed, deformed rock lying beside her. It was green, and when she touched it, oddly warm.

"' _The gift of the godhead will grant you strength_ '..."

Adella pocketed the object.


	4. IV

~O~

 **IV**

Eileen gently wrapped Adella's head with the bandages.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know," she said, shaking her head. But her words were gentle regardless. "You need to tread carefully."

Adella lifted her eyes and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Hm?" Eileen paused and her voice carried a curiosity. "Whatever for?"

"Saving me."

Eileen sighed. "There's no need to. You're in our company." she assured the nun. "Perhaps my previous statement merits some apology. I was simply worried."

"About Viola?"

Eileen stopped wrapping and lowered her hands. The two had been kneeling in the bed of hay they had chosen to rest in. The Hunter glanced down briefly in silence, not speaking on the matter for a moment.

"Love for my people has never been something of a focus," Eileen explained, "We're trained to hunt. Trained to kill. Never love. You understand. Life can be snuffed out so quickly; it leaves us empty, grants us distraction and eventually, gruesome death."

Adella sensed she'd crossed into forbidden territory. "Forgive me. I didn't mean..."

"Oh, don't apologize so much," Eileen scolded.

She was silent again before continuing.

"Little things meant the world to Viola. Ah, what silly trifles she would collect. Anything to distract herself from the crippling weight of grief should she lose her husband to the Hunt."

"Did she know?" Adella asked. "How you felt?"

Eileen's voice carried a smile. "I brought her a gift once. When a member of my village shows interest, you don't approach unless introduced by a mutual friend."

Adella smiled now. "You mean Henryk."

"Yes. Even thought Viola had chosen Gascoigne, I suppose I couldn't help myself... I dedicated myself to courtship in the Old Ways. To do that, one must Hunt."

Adella had no idea what that meant exactly, but she was curious. "What do you hunt?"

"In my village, the hunt determined how interested you were in the person. Sometimes, there were those who also performed a courtship dance."

The nun grinned and couldn't imagine Eileen dancing in any way. "Did you do that?"

"I did." Eileen told her. "Viola and I danced in the moonlight - an old Dance of Ritual. I believe she felt interest in me as well. Though she knew that it wasn't right, being married to her husband."

Adella hung her shoulders, wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Adella. These things are an unfortunate part of the Hunt," Eileen said, with a sigh, "We must meet them without sorrow. For it won't bring her back to me nor will it return the children's mother to them."

"You do not feel sorrow for her passing?"

"No. I feel sorrow. Hunters mourn by the blade. A member of the Church such as yourself should understand that by now."

Adella nodded her head gravely. She did. She had seen enough of it to fully understand. Well enough that some Hunters ended themselves at the end of their own weapons. Others took a quicker approach with their pistols.

Such a shame that grief was enough to do in the mighty Hunters of the Church whereas a Beast could not.

"And what of you?" Eileen finally asked, more than eager to change the subject. "What of the one you look for?"

Adella's features fell. "Oh. She was a friend. A Blood Saint like myself, but spirited. Stronger than I ever could be."

"You think too less of yourself." Eileen said, with a sound of amusement. "I've seen weak members of the Church. There is more to you than you believe."

"How do you know?"

"Hunters intuition, perhaps."

Adella smiled, lowering her eyes shyly. "Thank you."

"Now then, let's rest." Eileen told her, finding comfort in the hay. "Sleep here. I'll find a place elsewhere."

Adella looked surprised.

"Oh, don't look at me in such a way, silly nun," Eileen chided, "I've slept in snow before. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Adella said.

She struggled later to find comfort in the bed of hay. Somehow it always looked so comfortable from a distance, but the ends of it had been scratching into her arse for the passed several minutes. Such a bother.

When Adella finally found sleep, she started to dream. There was no terrible moon, no storm. Instead, in this dream, she found herself at home with her family - they were still alive and well.

Outside of her dream, she was sleep-walking, laughing softly. She walked outside, passing Eileen who had awoken to relieve herself in a bush. She saw Adella leaving and quickly made herself decent.

"Adella?" she said.

The nun smiled in her sleep and continued on while the Hunter followed.

"Adella, what are you doing?" she demanded.

She hurried to find Henryk and they followed the nun.

"Adella, stop!" Eileen ordered.

But the nun simply laughed, still asleep.

Just then, eerie singing filled the air, freezing the Hunters where they stood. They noticed a grotesque creature standing in the trees. It had a large, bulbous head with numerous, wide eyes. It's humanoid body was dressed in a torn red dress, with long skirt and sleeves.

The Hunters made their way over, shouting for Adella to flee. The nun awoke, blinking slowly with a mixture of confusion. She looked back at them as they rushed toward her. Taking a moment to regain her senses, she stared upwards, lost.

"Eileen? Henryk?" she said. "What am I..."

She sensed the presence of the creature and turned. Adella's eyes slowly widened in horror, just as she was seized by the creature's hands and lifted off of her feet.

"Adella, shut your eyes!" Eileen shouted, desperately.

Adella was frozen in fear, unable to close her eyes as the creature stared down at her. Several tiny mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth opened up around its neck, snapping hungrily.

Adella suddenly screamed.

The sound was awful, filled with torment and agony. The two Hunters rushed the creature, adverting their eyes to avoid the same horrid forced sharing of information that Adella was no doubt experiencing.

Henryk's axe cleaved into the creature's head, slicing it open. It gave a horrid, dying screech and dropped the nun to the ground. Eileen moved to her side while Henryk finished off the terrible monstrosity.

Eileen carried Adella back to the barn they had hidden in. The nun was sobbing in agony, tugging at her robes, which had become soaked in blood. Eileen pulled her hands away and she screamed again, voice carrying a protest.

"Please, I can't see - OH GODS. I can't make it stop!" Adella shrieked.

Eileen worked quickly into the nun's satchel, removing a bottle of Sedative. She tried to open the bottle, but Adella started to flee, resorting into her knocking her down. Adella shrieked again, terror and pain in her voice.

"No! Don't hurt me, please!" she wailed.

"Stop it!" Eileen insisted, "Adella, it's me! I'm not going to hurt you! Stop!"

She grabbed Adella's wrists in one hand and held them down over her head to stop her from slapping at her mask and head. The result of Adella fighting with her was no doubt the terrible images the creature had forced into her mind. Eileen was familiar with them in her studies. They only lurked in the Nightmare. Why they were here now...

Adella only saw a shadowy, slavering Beast holding her down. It spoke in terrible snarls and it had four red eyes. Its jaws were filled with razor teeth and its head looked like a frightening, avian skull. Thick black feathers covered its entire body. She was being smothered, suffocated by the smell and feel of it.

"Stop, please!" Adella sobbed brokenly, tears of sorrow and pain pouring down her cheeks.

Eileen used her free hand and popped the cork from the Sedative before she brought it to Adella's lips. The nun jerked her head back and forth, refusing what she thought was a poisoned offering.

Henryk stepped into the barn, noticed the situation.

"Hold her down!" Eileen ordered, grunting with effort. "I need to get her mouth open but she keeps fighting me!"

Henryk moved to Adella's side, whispering an encouragement, but all the nun could see was the terrible bird-like Beast trying to kill her. Henryk held her jaw down with one hand and pried her mouth open so that Eileen could pour the contents of the Sedative down her throat.

When Adella tried to spit it out, Henryk clasped a hand over her mouth, forcing her head back so that she had no other choice but to swallow the contents of it. Adella moaned and whimpered, fighting them a little more before her struggles eventually ceased.

It took a few moments before Eileen and Henryk released their hold on her. She looked around, her senses seemingly returning before uttering a broken sound of pain and clutching her blood-soaked chest.

"Alright," Eileen said, evenly. "Gods, you fight like a Beast from hell." She looked up at Henryk. "Check the entire perimeter. We'll be fine now."

Henryk nodded his head. Then, he frowned. "It's hard to believe. Those creatures have never left the Nightmare."

"Hm." Eileen thought about that. "We can focus later on it. Right now, I must tend to Adella. Go on."

The other Hunter left them alone, stepping out into the night.

O

Eileen searched Adella's satchel for something for her pain. The nun managed to hiss out through whimpers of agony that she had a salve specifically for her physical agony. Eileen was glad of it. She hated hearing the nun's tormented groans of pain.

"Alright, where is the pain?" she asked.

Adella gestured to her back and chest.

"Fine. Now, take off your robes so that I can help."

Adella somehow managed to flush at the request and the Hunter sighed, staring skyward before she shook her head.

"You have nothing I do not," she admonished. "Now Henryk isn't here. It's just us. Do you want the pain to stop or not?"

Adella managed a weak smile, but whimpered again and began to disrobe the upper part of her robes. She barely managed to hear Eileen's stunned gasp through the terrible ringing in her ears.

There was no longer a slash on the nun's back and chest due to the healing nature of the Sedative, but a terrible black and blue bruise that formed spider-web marks along her skin. Adella helplessly scratched at it, but Eileen swatted her hand aside.

"Stop that," she ordered. "You'll only make it worse."

Adella shuddered when she felt Eileen's hands work into her back. The Hunter's long, dexterous fingers massaged the salve into the marked flesh. Adella felt another shiver run down her back and a warmth fill her chest at the sensations. She couldn't help herself, really. The Hunter touching her and massaging her in a way she'd never been touched...

Premature, yes. But could she be blamed?

She uttered a small moan of relief, leaning a little against Eileen's touch. The Hunter didn't notice the flush on Adella's cheeks while she worked with all the professionalism of a medic.

"There's going to be a terrible scar," she said, "I trust you have no problems with that."

Adella bit her lip and managed to nod her head. Alright. A sensible response.

The nun had suddenly gone still as Eileen's hands continued their work around to her abdomen and near her breasts. There were no moans from her and Eileen looked up, noticing that the nun seemed unfocused. Flushed.

Eileen pulled her hands away once she was finished. She looked down, noticing the stone that Adella had pocketed.

"What's this?" she asked. "Where did you get it?"

Adella snapped back to reality and started to dress herself, feeling how hot her cheeks still were.

"I found it." she said. "That creature had dropped the stone. I-I thought we could use it to understand what he was talking about."

Eileen sighed impatiently, taking the stone into her hand. "He wasn't speaking anything." she said, with a gruff snort. "Just nonsense!"

Adella stared down at the stone in Eileen's hand before she averted her eyes. The Hunter sounded deeply upset. Was it her?

"I don't blame you for your curiosity," Eileen said, evenly now, "I was simply concerned. That creature...the Winter Lantern...it could have killed you."

Adella looked surprised by Eileen's words now. "I didn't think I was of any importance to you."

Eileen was silent for a moment. "Enough blood has been shed for one night..."

Adella nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence; the air seemed uncomfortable between them and the nun was sure it was because of her.

"Thank you." she said.

"...You're welcome."

O

"So what is it?"

"I don't know. It feels...like it is connected to the Nightmare."

The three were staring down at the stone that Adella had retrieved from Patches. It rested in the grass that early morning and neither one of them wanted to touch it. It had a strange aura to it that felt...cold. Dead.

It was giving Eileen a headache.

"Should we bury it?" Henryk asked. "It seemed to draw that creature to us."

"We should keep it from us as far as possible." Eileen agreed. "We can't afford to have Nightmarish things following us on our mission."

"Bury it then." Henryk agreed.

The Hunter dug a pit deep into the earth while Eileen and Adella watched near the horse. The nun still felt at odds about what had happened in the barn. Perhaps she knew better than to think about those sorts of things, but she couldn't help it. It was her fault, really. Surely Eileen must have known and thought her a fool.

But the Hunter didn't speak of it and Adella was actually relieved of this.

The trio continued on through the woods until they reached the entrance of a graveyard. The stones were cracked; some of them had been completely broken in two. There was a puddle of water in the center of the graveyard that wriggled with worms.

"Something's wrong here," Henryk said, looking around cautiously. "This Grave carries a secret. Something we're not meant to know."

"Let's go. I don't like it here." Eileen said. "The smell..."

The trio found themselves at the College of Byrgenwerth; a seemingly abandoned building set near the Moonside Lake. The moon was high and full, casting an almost beautiful glow down below.

"Look at this place..." Eileen said, marveling at the sight of the building ahead. "To think of how many of those seeking enlightenment walked these halls."

Adella looked around warily. "Do you think we'll find anyone here?"

"Do we ever find people where we go anymore?" Henryk asked, sadly.

That was true.

The three continued toward the building until a strange hissing sound stopped them where they stood. Eileen drew her sword and Henryk clutched his axe.

"Stay close," Eileen advised.

Adella pointed up and gave a shriek. The Hunters followed her glance and spotted a creature crouched in the trees. It had twenty-seven eyes in a large, bulbous head. Its body was clothed in tattered robes of the Choir and it had tiny, broken fly-like wings.

"What is that?" Henryk whispered.

The creature swayed back and forth, studying the Hunters and nun with intrigued chirps and hisses.

"What do you want?" Adella asked it.

The creature stopped and became absolutely still before its hands went to its head, clutching the thick, sticky flesh. It gave a collection of rattling hisses and chirps that seemed to build louder and louder into a deafening hum.

The Hunters and nun immediately covered their ears, attempting to block out the sound. Looking up, several more of the same creature joined the first and charged, screeching out. Their cries sounded like metal being rubbed together.

The Hunters cut down the creatures without difficulty; blades swinging, blood spraying. While the sound seemed easy to block out over the noise of flesh tearing and the creatures screeching in agony, it was still no less unpleasant to the nun.

One of the creatures jumped onto Eileen and she gave a shout, trying to throw it from her. Adella quickly pulled out the knife she had been given and buried it deep into the back of the creature, sending it falling from Eileen with a horrible scream.

The Hunter looked down at the sight, and then nodded her approval to her. "Good work, Adella." she said. "We'll make a Hunter out of you yet."

Adella smiled, but winced with disgust and shook the gooey strings that had drenched her hand from the creature's head.

"Oh! Oh, that's horrid!" she said, with dismay.

Eileen couldn't resist her laugh. "Come on, then. Let me clean you up."

Adella allowed Eileen to wipe down her hand and Henryk walked up to the enormous wooden door of the college. The other two eventually joined and they worked together to push it open.

A rush of stale air greeted them and Adella - being the only one without a face cover - looked away, wracked with violent coughs. Eileen was the first inside and Henryk followed her. After a moment, Adella joined them.

The building was filled with rows upon rows of books that reached the ceiling, jars filled with gray fluid and eyes, and empty cages. Some of them were occupied with dried, dead husks that looked like worms.

Adella bent down in front of one and noticed that it was in fact a Celestial Larvae. She had seen notes taken about them, but never seen one herself.

"Fascinating!" she said.

Eileen looked around before noticing a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. She made her way up and suddenly stopped.

"Henryk." she said, evenly. Her voice carried only the smallest hint of concern.

The Hunter followed her and stopped as well. "Gods..."

Lying on the couch was Yurie, the Last Scholar; she had been one of their marks, but she was now lying with her whip wrapped tightly around her throat. Her head had been forced back over the arm of the couch.

"He's been here," Eileen said, looking around at the destruction. "This is his handiwork."

Adella soon joined the Hunters and when she saw Yurie, her hands shot to her mouth and her eyes widened in horror.

"Dear Gods!" she exclaimed.

Eileen walked up to the deceased Hunter and removed her blindfold cap, groaning at the lack of eyes in her face. They were freshly cut from her head.

"Disgusting." she said, covering the woman's face once more.

Adella looked up at them. "Why does he do this?"

"For sport. For fun. We don't ask, we simply seek to silence his bloody games." Eileen said, coldly. "He has made the title 'The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst' his own. Cutting out the eyes of a Choir Scholar. He did it to mock them. To spit in the face of their attempts at enlightenment."

"Do you think he's still here?" Adella asked, frightened by the idea.

"No. If he was, we would be fighting him now," Henryk told her. "But the blood is still warm. He's been here recently."

Eileen looked toward the Lunarium doors and made her way toward them; they were partially cracked open and the glow of the moon passed between them. She split her blade into two and slowly approached.

"Stay close to me, Adella." she advised.

The nun nodded her head.

Once they stepped outside, Eileen immediately recoiled with a groan. Adella's eyes widened and Henryk grunted with disgust.

Master Willem was lying dead in his chair with his cane sticking deep in his chest. A puddle of blood had formed around him.

"Is he sending us a message?" Adella asked.

"I don't know." Eileen replied. "But this...this isn't hunting. This is slaughter. Mindless slaughter for the sake of his petty delights."

Henryk looked over his shoulder briefly. "But why here? Why the college?"

"It was in his line of sight." Eileen said, with a cold hiss in her words. "You know him. He has no need for motive."

Adella looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Hunter... this man - "

"He is no man." Eileen interrupted.

Adella made a face. "I...understand that you don't see him as such," she continued, hesitantly, "But did he do more to warrant your wrath? I only ask because I have seen Hunters driven by vengeance and it could do no good."

Eileen stared at her and Henryk watched the other Hunter warily.

He knew this was particularly sensitive for the older woman to speak of.

O

Eileen and Adella sat on the edge of the lookout together.

"I was younger then when he arrived at my village," Eileen told the nun. "You understand the stories of the nobles of Cainhurst? How they boast immortality?"

Adella nodded her head. "I have."

"They could still die by other means, but they are rendered ageless by their consumption of blood." Eileen explained. "The Bloody Crow did not earn his title simply by growing fat like them. He sought places to slaughter women and children to bring blood to his accursed mistress. And my village was on his list."

I was hunting alone the night he came. When I returned, I found my home in flames. Along with the corpses of dear friends and family. Raped. Some of them he had his armies impale in mockery to our Sky Burial rituals. And while I sought survivors, I found my sister beneath his boots, slaughtered like a simple Beast while he drank her blood. And the creature had the audacity to don our robes."

Adella looked horrified. "Gods...what sort of man is he?"

Eileen was still so calm when she spoke, but there was a sadness there now. "Not a man, as I've told you. Consuming blood will do terrible things to a person. But him? I will find the creature who ravaged my home and end him."

Adella didn't know how she could comfort the Hunter. No words would ever be enough to rid Eileen of the terrible burden she carried.

The Hunter looked down when Adella hesitantly placed a hand over hers. The gesture was shy, still as timid as always.

"I'm sorry," Adella told her, quietly. "I understand that isn't enough, but..."

Eileen glanced down at her before placing her other hand over the nun's. Adella looked surprised by the responsive gesture.

"Thank you, Adella." she said.

The nun smiled at her and shyly lowered her eyes.

Eileen tilted her head at the gesture. "You certainly are a timid thing." she said. "How did you ever become a member of the Church?"

Adella laughed softly. "My mother, actually. She was a member of the Choir and allowed for me to become who I am today. I was educated in the ways of the Church since I was very little." she said.

Ah. That was a common thing among most of the Yharnam people, specifically those in the church. But Adella didn't seem like she fit in with the Church at all. She was far too timid and shy.

But perhaps Eileen judged too quickly. The nun had survived through their journey. Maybe there was more to her, though the Hunt did not call for virtuosity or purity.

It mattered little now. All she wanted to do was rest.


	5. V

~O~

 **V**

 _Maledictus_

 _Donum libas_

 _Inficimur_

 _Maledictus bestia_

Adella awoke from sleep, barely managing to make out the odd chant whispered so softly in the air. Eileen was sleeping on the floor, surrounded by books she had taken from the shelves.

Adella had been sleeping on the couch, using only a set of old, rather stale-smelling sheets she had managed to pilfer that had been used to cover a desk.

 _Maledictus_

 _Pater do si donas._

 _Inficimur_

 _Argentum aquae in tenebris._

That chant. It seemed to resosnate in Adella's head. It caused her temples to throb painfully, so she reached up and massaged them with her fingers.

 _Mater sanguine_

 _Redemptio risa se_

 _Exciet exciet. Flebatur a salis._

The nun suddenly felt ill and decided she need to get some fresh air. She didn't want to wake Eileen, especially after that gruesome story she had shared. So perhaps letting her get some rest was needed.

She made her way outside, passing Henryk who was sound asleep in a chair. He had his pistol and axe tightly close to his chest.

 _Vale, vale,_

 _Inficimur_

 _In tenebris aquae._

 _Maledictus_

 _Et argentum aquae._

 _Inficimur_

 _Et argentum aquae._

Adella shuddered, holding her head in both hands in an effort to block out the horrid chanting. While she struggled, a tall, hooded being loomed over her. Adella furrowed her brow at the enormous shadow that engulfed her and she slowly turned.

 _Sanguine!_

 _Sanguine!_

The tall being was bare-footed, dressed in tattered rags with a human-like, yet empty expression on its face. It's skin was pasty gray, its eyes white. It slung a huge bag over its shoulder.

A smile spread out across its face.

Adella's eyes widened and she screamed.

The sound alerted Eileen and Henryk and they quickly awoke from sleep. Eileen looked around frantically.

"Adella?" she said, "Adella!"

She rushed down the stairs and found Henryk already out the door. The Hunter followed him and they watched the hooded being walking away in the distance, carrying something wriggling in the bag.

"It's a Snatcher!" Henryk cried.

"Help me!" Adella yelled, from the bag, "Please!"

The two rushed after the Snatcher, but the sound of Adella's shouts and pleas for help drew the attention of wild dogs and Huntsmen. Several of them appeared from the trees and obstructed the path the Hunters needed to take to save Adella.

"Dammit!" Eileen cursed. "Adella!"

The Hunstmen gave shouts and charged in for the Hunters, wielding pitchforks, torches and rifles. While chaos ensued between them, Patches watched the sight from above on the Lunarium lookout with amusement.

Eileen jumped, ducked and rushed through the group of Huntsmen, cutting them down in her path. The Snatcher seemed to shudder before its entire body was cast in eerie black and red light.

"No!" Eileen shouted. "Stop! Let her go, filth!"

The Snatcher vanished in a swirl of light, just as Eileen dove at the creature with her swords blurring through the air. But it vanished just as she swiped, and the Hunter was sent falling to the dirt with a grunt.

Henryk rushed to her side to help her stand. "Eileen, he's gone..."

Eileen grunted with effort and began pacing. "Where do the Snatchers go?" she demanded, "We must retrieve Adella!"

"Eileen." Henryk tried to talk to her over the growing volume of her voice. This was a side to the Hunter he rarely saw. "Eileen!"

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Don't waste time, Henryk! We must find her!"

Patches started laughing and scurried down the length of the building, drawing their attention.

"My, my, my," he said, "What an unfortunate situation we've found ourselves in! Your little lamb has gone and found herself snatched away by the Snatchers."

"Do you know where they would go?" Eileen demanded, advancing. "Speak quickly!"

Patches laughed with delight and his spider arms quivered. "Oh, it pains me to see you so distraught. You've made yourself a misreckoning. It's plain as a pikestaff. Now, say in my heart, you were as a lamb to my God. Well, you weren't to know, and it wasn't for you to know. All's well, that ends well, I say."

"I will speak clearly, and you will listen..." Eileen warned.

Patches smirked at her. "I'm listening."

Eileen pulled out her pistol and pointed it in his face.

Patches' smile thinned. "I'm listening intently."

"You know something about where the Snatchers have taken Adella," Eileen fought to speak calmly, though her voice was betraying the faintest hint of rage. "Now speak."

"Your dear Adella was taken," Patches told her, "Now that is obvious, but where to? Ah, to a place Unseen."

"Unseen?" Henryk asked, confused. "What do you mean by 'Unseen'?"

"And, my dead compeer, I vow once more to ease your burden!" Patches informed him. "What do you know of that which is not seen? A place on this mortal plane!"

"Unseen..." Eileen thought about this.

After a few moments, she made her way back to the college and Patches scurried after her. Henryk sighed and shook his head, following the other Hunter. This seemed like a distraction to lead them away from the Bloody Crow. To him, anyway.

"Eileen, this feels very strange." he told her.

"I don't care," Eileen said, paging through several books. "I will not lose another. Too much blood has been shed on HIS account. And I will not allow it to continue."

"You don't think he had anything to do with the Snatcher, do you?"

"I would not put it passed a dog who tears at the bones of children."

Henryk sighed, but nodded his head. "Very well."

Patches buried himself in piles of books, letting out a chuckle. "Truly, you are an indubitable, irrefutable friend!" he told her.

"Hush." Eileen ordered, more even now.

She paged through a book and paused, tilting her head at the mention of Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. Of course. It was coming back to her. She remembered her knowledge of this place; a sight where a great cataclysm had occurred, rendering the village uninhabitable.

Except for Beasts and those who rung the Accursed Bells.

"Of course!" she said. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"The curse of affection!" Patches said, with a small amused sound. "Ends most men than a serrated blade, I always say!"

Eileen flicked the beak of her mask sharply in his direction.

"How do we reach the village?" she asked.

"Did you not hear me?" Patches told her, "'Step lightly round to the right of the great cathedral, and seek an ancient, shrouded church'."

"Shrouded church..." Eileen pondered this before nodding. "Alright, let's go."

Patches grinned. "Oh! This will be a show to remember!"

O

Adella didn't know where the Snatcher was taking her, but she could hear the same chanting as before, only it was louder and seemed to surround her. Where was she going? What did the Snatcher want with her?

Before Adella could do anything else, she heard the sound of what she guessed was a cell door. She gave a cry when she was thrown from the bag. Her face contacted cold, wet earth and before the nun could think to run, the door was shut behind her.

"Ah, no, please!" she begged, rushing and tugging at the cell bars. "You can't leave me here! Please!"

"Mm yesssss," a rasping voice in a cell across from her whispered, "We know you're innocent. They ALWAYS are."

Adella looked at the shape in the cell. A woman reduced to nothing more than a tattered, fleshy skeleton without eyes. She was so thin, Adella was sure that a single gust of air would blow her away.

Her eyes fell to the feet of this woman; caught between the change of Beast. Her toenails had ended in long, dangerous claws.

"What do they want with us?" Adella asked, struggling to keep her voice strong. "And those moans..."

The woman in the cell chuckled nefore uttering several horrible coughs. "They echo in the distance...the Scholars did things. Things they tried to hide away in secret. But the truth always comes forward, no matter how deep we bury it."

Adella thought about the woman's words. "So, the hunt is on tonight...even here?"

The woman let out a bark of laughter. "There are Hunters here, yes. But I don't think you'll want to be meeting them any time soon, love."

The laugh she uttered ended in another fit of coughing. Adella stared at her in silence before she sat down in the corner of her cell, holding her knees close to her chest. She could still hear the chanting, but there was also wild, mad laughter in the distance as well.

A reveling, a chorus of screams and cackles.

O

 _Nightmarish rituals crave a newborn. Find one, and silence its harrowing cry_.

The note was scratched deep into the stone. Eileen ran her fingers over the scratches and a closer inspection revealed that a nail from a human hand had been stuck in the stone and broken off. There were streaks of dried blood in the message scratched. Whoever had written this must have been driven by an unholy obsession to make certain it was known to whoever passed by.

The chanting was louder here and it gave the Hunters a headache. But they made an effort to ignore what was happening and find Adella.

Yahar'gul seemed to vibrate with a sound that made Eileen suddenly very dizzy. She swayed and leaned against the wall. Henryk reached for her.

"Eileen, are you alright?" he asked.

"This place..." she said, suddenly sounding very ragged in her words. "A sound... Do you hear it?"

Henryk nodded his head gravely, concern in his voice. "Maybe we should rest."

"No. We need to find Adella. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Eileen pressed on, but the chanting and whispers felt like a terrible pressure in the frontal part of her brain. But the Hunter was strong in her resistance to the ways of the Nightmare. She would not falter. She couldn't.

Meanwhile, Adella had fallen asleep in her cell. Somehow, she had found slumber by weeping like a frightened child. But the noise of a creaking cell door awoke her. For the moment, she felt her heart stop, expecting to be dragged away somewhere.

But no one was there.

The cell door was open.

Confused, but cautious, Adella stood up and slowly approached the cell door, looking around for signs of Beasts, crazed humans and those hulking Snatchers. But all she heard were cries and wails in the distance. No footsteps. Nothing that would alert her to any approaching threat.

Fortunately, she still had the knife Eileen had given her, so she drew it out and made her way out of the cell.

She passed the cell that housed the woman, but jumped back with a cry when what was once that same woman reached for her through the bars, snarling and slavering. Adella stared at her with anguish; the woman was gone and her human-like features were soaked in blood, evidence of clawing her own cheeks.

Her teeth were razor sharp and fur had grown around her eyes and mouth. She was screeching and snarling, swiping at Adella in a crazed attempt to reach her and tear her apart. The sight was both frightening and sad.

"I'm sorry." Adella told the monstrosity. "Please...forgive me."

She buried her knife deep into the skull of the creature and the snarls stopped. Once she tugged her knife free, the creature fell in a heap to the floor, jaws locked open in a permanent grimace.

Blood began to pool around Adella's feet and she backed away, sickened by the sight. She had never had to take the life of anyone before, even one caught between the horrible transformation of Beast.

She continued on, desperately hoping she could get out of this nightmarish place alive.

There was a chattering sound, followed by a collection of giggles. Adella looked over toward the shadows and a hunched figure lunged out with a screech.

The nun was thrown back and she struggled to hold back the creature - which ended up being a woman with Beast-like nails, a hooded face and pasty, grotesque skin. She had little to no teeth in a mouth that pulled up in a wicked grin.

Adella struggled beneath the weight of the woman and her eyes widened as she drew out a scoop from her satchel.

"I love your eyes!" the woman snarled, with a mad, raspy giggle between words, "Pretty...so very pretty...like little amber pebbles! Let me have them!"

Adella screamed and managed to retrieve her knife, slicing at the woman's face. She recoiled with a rattling screech of agony before swiping at the nun, cutting her scoop into Adella's chest.

The nun turned and fled with the woman in pursuit. Wretched Eye Collectors. Of COURSE she'd cross paths with them in this terrible place.

The woman pursued her out into the streets, to which Adella managed to find cover beneath a statue of Amygdala; a Great One. The Eye Collector rushed outside, snarling with effort and desperation before passing the nun, still screaming about "wanting her eyes".

Adella looked down at the cut on her chest and winced.

"Please..." she moaned.

O

Eileen and Henryk had split up in hopes of covering more ground.

She was wandering down the narrow roads of the Unseen Village, blades held close and at the ready.

"I've seen you come here willingly."

Eileen whirled, stunned to hear a calm, but familiar voice behind her. She lowered her blades, unable to fathom what she looked at.

No.

No, that wasn't possible.

An dark-skinned woman, wearing tattered Crowfeather clothes was standing there. She had similar angular features as Eileen, but she was younger. Just as she had remembered her the day before she died.

It was Eileen's sister.

But this was a trick. Her "sister" had nothing but pitch black eyes and a gaping wound on her neck and chest.

Eileen looked around and knew something was sure to come out at any moment. The image of her sister caught in the final moments of her life was possibly being used to weaken her resolve. The young woman was smiling calmly, but there was something about that smile that made the Hunter's back shudder.

"You are not my sister." she said, coldly.

The girl laughed gently. Despite the youthful manner of her laugh, her voice carried a certain age to it. A power that simply radiated the air around them.

"Today I am a young woman of the hinterlands," she told her.

Eileen looked down, and then up, spotting the spider-like beings clinging to the surfaces of buildings and walls. Their almond-shaped heads with faceless features. The pulsating brains within the spider-web flesh.

Amygdala.

She knew because of her treatments she had received in the past that her heightened senses would see them. Most did not.

Her sister tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at her. "You know who I am now, yes?" she asked, her voice like that of a scolding mother.

"Yes..." Eileen said, cautious.

"I don't wish to harm you," the woman told her, with a gentle smile. "I wish to share a secret while you make your journey."

Eileen nodded her head. "Very well. I will hear you."

"The secrets won't ever stay hidden," the woman continued, "The ones you bury. The ones you keep close to your heart. They will be shown to the world. The sands of time fall against you, Eileen. I have foreseen this."

Eileen was silent, considering the words of this false image of her sister. She turned and continued on foot. The woman followed behind her. The way she spoke carried all the ancient wisdom that even a grown adult was not wont to have. It was eerie, especially considering that the voice was of her long-dead sister.

"What are you looking for?" the woman asked, with a curious sound.

"Nothing." Eileen replied, hoping the Great One would lose interest in her.

It was never really good when one of the Celestial Beings took interest in someone. So whether or not SHE was just bored or genuinely intrigued by her, Eileen didn't want to know. She NEVER wanted to know.

"Lies are nothing you can bear before me," the woman said, with a warm chuckle, "I see them, as you would see colors in the canvas of all mortal beings. As you taste the wind, I can taste your lies."

There was no maliciousness in her voice, but a certain sympathy.

"I am simply looking for someone. I mean no trouble otherwise." Eileen told her. "Allow me to leave and I will not insult you any further."

The woman's brow knotted and she smiled. "If you had insulted me, you would be dead by now, mortal. Most of you are so predictably boring that an insult to me would take far more of an effort to bring about."

Eileen was uncertain of whether or not she should speak.

"The woman you seek has escaped from her prison," the being continued, "But you will not save her in this state."

"I don't understand," Eileen said.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Don't be prideful. I understand what drives you, Hunter. And it is certainly not ambition. One does not walk into this world simply for the view. One does not accept curses because it works for them."

She pointed now, toward the chapel.

"She is there. Go to her if you must. But your child-like wonder in one another is of no aid to you in life. It will end as it always does. Do not cling to hope. It is forsaken in this world."

The woman vanished and Eileen looked around before she glanced up toward a single Amygdala perched just above the chapel it had indicated. The faceless being gestured with one long, terrible hand.

Eileen was frozen, unable to move as she felt her aged body reawaken with something she hadn't felt before in years.

 _No..._

O

A Chime Maiden stood nearly at every corner of each building, observing the emptiness below. Adella was watching them as she carefully made her way down small alleys and corners. She heard a Scourge Beast snarling and quickly pressed her back against the wall, hoping it would not see her.

This one was different from the other Beasts she had seen; instead this creature seemed to be made of raw flesh and sharp bones fused together, showing a ribcage which resembled a maw and a mutilated leg where a tail should be.

The Scourge Beast was walking with a Hunter. Adella peered around the corner and noticed the man was almost completely unclothed, save for a spiked helmet on his head and a set of razor claws on his wrists. His back was riddled with terrible marks; reminiscent of whip scars.

Suddenly, the Scourge Beast stopped and began to sniff the air. Adella looked down, noticing that she had left a trail of blood in her path.

"Oh Gods..." she whispered.

The Scourge Beast gave a roar and shoved its head into the alley, jaws snapping. Adella cried out in fright, watching as the creature struggled to fit its body through the narrow alley. Finally, she turned and ran.

The Hunter accompanying the Beast let out a loud, war-like call. Several other Scourge Beasts as well as Chime Maidens were alerted to the sound and now, Adella had the full attention of the twisted aberrations of Yahar'gul.

O

A Beast was rushing through the Unseen Village at full speed. It stopped at a puddle of Adella's blood, where the Eye Collector had wounded her, stopping to sniff it once before a deep, terrifying snarl ripped from its throat.

The same Eye Collector who sought Adella was wandering about, calling for the "amber-eyed lovely".

The Beast gave another snarl and charged for the woman, moments before she realized what was coming.

She gave a scream, seconds as claws and teeth flashed in the shadows and a spray of blood splashed across the wall.

Meanwhile, Adella was fleeing from a pack of Scourge Beasts and the Hunter who had called them. She managed to flee into a corner and whirled, just as the creatures slowly stalked toward her.

"No..." Adella whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please!"

The Scourge Beasts surrounded her at every corner, snarling and dripping saliva from their twisted jaws. It was a horrid sight, but no more terrifying as the Hunter who led them. The man who chuckled wickedly and dragged his claws together, as if savoring a meal.

Adella looked up at the sound of a new Beast and was shocked to see a large, feathered monstrosity emerge from behind the wall she had been cornered up against.

She had never seen a Beast like this.

It was larger that a Scourge Beast and covered head to toe in black, sticky feather-like fur. It had large, massive arms that ended in deadly claws and feet with hooked talons. Tools proper necessary to disembowel a poor Hunter.

But that face was the worst; a long, terrible head that looked almost avian in appearance. It had large, flapping ears and ghostly blue eyes.

The Scourge Beasts backed away, but one lunged for Adella. The nun raised her arms to her head, anticipating gruesome death.

Instead, what happened next shocked not only her, but the Beasts and Hunter standing there.

The new Beast that had appeared drew back its fist and punched the Scourge Beast hard. The monster was sent tumbling to the floor in a twisted mass of limbs and flesh. Adella watched in muted disbelief as the new creature began to brutally beat the Scourge Beast with its fists, snarling with effort.

A...Beast. Killing another Beast?

Impossible!

The Scourge Beasts watching gave a chorus of howls and dove at the newest threat. One of them jumped onto the back of the Beast and the creature screamed out in rage and pain.

Adella couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

The sounds of fighting faded as she slowly lost consciousness.


	6. VI

~O~

 **VI**

Adella was only partially conscious when she felt a sensation of warmth surrounding her. That familiar sweet smell.

She opened her eyes slightly, noticing the sticky, damn fur that comforted her cheeks. It had a smell to it... But the Beast was near; she felt almost smothered by its aroma. And she felt so dizzy that every bit of strength she may have had was drained.

"Please..." Adella mumbled. "Please don't hurt me..."

Well, naturally the Beast would not respond and Adella felt herself lifted in massive arms. She noticed the movement of the buildings fading away into the distance, the whipping of the wind against her face.

 _It's a dream. It must be..._

Finally, she heard the Beast grunt deeply; she felt every muscle in its arms clench tight and a sick feeling came over her as the ground disappeared beneath her feet. Adella wanted to scream, but she had no strength in her to do so. All she could do was await whatever fate had in store.

The Beast seemed to hold her tightly in its claws in a manner she did not feel was possible. She felt like the monster's bride, being carried away to her death.

Finally, the Beast seemed to contact ground because there was the sound of gravel and stone cracking, the harsh jerk of her body despite the fact that the monster held her close.

Adella was gently rested down and she felt the soft, comforting feel of an old arm chair. She struggled to focus on the bright blue eyes staring down at her through a veil of fur and blood. But the Beast quickly fled the room before she could regain her senses.

O

The Beast climbed into another window, uttering several harsh, almost human-like moans. Its body shuddered violently, the fur falling away like a cloak as it's change reverted into the human shape of Eileen.

She laid there, wracked with unholy spasms. Her bones ached and every breath in her lungs sent fire through her body.

The Hunter held herself, struggling to find warmth now that she was without fur, without her powerful beastly form. She was as naked as the day she was born and just as fragile.

Henryk was watching her from a chair, his eyes carefully averted. He let out a sigh.

"You haven't changed in seven years." he said. "You know what happens when you do. Soon, you may end up like - "

"Gascoigne, I know." Eileen snapped, already dressing herself.

"If the nun had known it was you," Henryk warned, "She would not have been as understanding as Viola."

Eileen paused in the middle of fitting her mask on her face. She thought about his words and knew he was right. Adella was an innocent and lovely young woman, but she was not Viola and she wouldn't be.

Viola had witnessed Eileen's transformation only once before. But the Hunter was a "sentient Beast" and one of the first few who had been afflicted during the Hunt. There were just a small group of Hunters and others who had experienced this oddity.

"Is she awake?" Henryk asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Eileen started walking. "I'll check on her."

Henryk let out a resigned sigh. Should Adella ever learn of the Hunter's affliction, he knew she would feel fear and reject her. It was the way of the Church. It wasn't something he blamed her for, but his comrade's mental state of mind was important, especially when she was cursed by Beasthood.

The nun was just waking when Eileen approached her in the other room and lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped and gave a frightened cry, looking around wildly before she focused on the Hunter.

"The Beast..." she began.

Eileen feigned confusion. "What Beast?" she asked.

"The one that saved me!" Adella panted, eyes wide and delirious from her experience, "Where did it go?"

Eileen laughed softly. "A Beast saved you?"

"Yes! I swear by the Gods, a Beast saved me!"

"Adella..." Eileen said, gently. "You were dreaming. You passed out and I pulled you from the cell."

The cell.

Adella furrowed her brow in confusion. "I don't..." she tried. She shook her head adamantly. "No, that's not right. It can't be right! A Beast came and saved me from being killed! I wouldn't lie!"

"I know you won't," Eileen soothed, "But it was Henryk and I who found you. We brought you here to safety."

Adella looked like she was beginning to believe the Hunter's words, to which Eileen was grateful for. She hated the thought of lying to her in a way, but Henryk was right. Adella would not be ready for the truth.

"Maybe it was all in my mind..." Adella uttered a hysterical giggle. "I'm going mad. I'm going to lose my mind like the rest!"

Eileen shushed her gently. "Now stop that," she urged, putting her arm around the nun. "I'm just glad you're safe, is all."

Adella didn't want to question the gesture and how odd it felt for the Hunter to be suddenly so comforting, but she didn't care right now. She just leaned into Eileen's shoulder, burying her face in her coat.

"I keep seeing Beasts..." she moaned, her voice cracking with anguish, "So many...everywhere..."

Eileen sighed.

No, she would certainly not embrace the idea of her Beasthood.

What a sad thing that was...

O

Eileen was asleep when Adella sought comfort beneath her arm. She blinked once and looked around, startled by the movement before looking down at the nun. Raising an eyebrow, she managed to smile.

"I'm...sorry," Adella said, embarrassed by her actions. "I was just - "

"It's fine." Eileen assured her, "Just stay and get some rest."

Adella nodded, but said nothing to her words and just leaned closer, drawing warmth from the Hunter's body. She dared to glance up at Eileen, who had her eyes closed. The nun couldn't help but find herself staring. Thank goodness the Hunter did not know she was.

It felt so strange to be held this way, but the nun welcomed it. She wanted comfort and needed it however she could get it.

She also felt at odds in a sense about the conflicting feelings she had toward Eileen. The older woman was someone she felt both drawn to and repelled by. Drawn to in a way she didn't understand and repelled by her in a way that she felt intimidated by her presence.

She thought about the Beast that had saved her life, unable to forget how bizarre it was. How unheard of that a creature born of the Scourge could feel the need to protect her. Had it been a dream all along though?

She saw flashes of the scene.

The Beast crouched in front of her.

Never allowing a single enemy to go near.

Taking scratches and bites from the Undead Scourge Beasts.

Whatever it was she had seen, it could not have been real. There was no possibility that a Beast would ever have sentience. She knew that they lost their humanity once transformed. Eileen had been right. She had been dreaming.

So she fell asleep, tucking her head closer to Eileen's chest.

O

The Hunter slept soundly, but her features twisted and a distressed murmur escaped her lips. She shifted a little, growling out with a mixture of fear and pain. Her movements stirred the nun from slumber and she lifted her head.

"What's happening to you..." Eileen mumbled, in her sleep, "Where is he? I'll kill him... I swear it! I'll..."

Adella reached up gently and touched the crown of the Hunter's head, earning a suddenly stiffening in Eileen's muscles. She gently petted her and it took a few moments before the Hunter calmed, murmuring a few unintelligible words.

"Mm..." Eileen stirred and her eyes opened slightly. She furrowed her brow. "Adella?"

"Forgive me." the nun said, "You were dreaming. It sounded horrible."

Eileen suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. It was an oddity on the Hunter. "Maybe I was." she replied, evenly. "But it's no matter."

Adella didn't speak on that, so she stayed quiet and just studied Eileen's features. The Hunter wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and then seemed to sense the nun staring. She met Adella's gaze and the nun quickly averted her eyes.

Eileen knotted her brow at the gesture. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to stare..." Adella answered.

Eileen wasn't too sure if that was truth or otherwise, but she stared at the nun with a raised eyebrow.

"It's rude, you know," she said, evenly.

Adella nodded, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Eileen said nothing else on the matter and just watched her. Adella sensed her stare and looked up, her lips parting in confusion.

They stared at one another, not realizing how many minutes had passed. Adella didn't realize she had actually leaned forward to kiss the corner of Eileen's mouth. When the realization of what she had done hit her, her eyes widened and she flushed a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry!" she mumbled. "Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!"

Eileen smiled broadly and arched an eyebrow. "Now, now, you amaze me, nun!" she said, with a chuckle, "I'm old enough to be your grandmother!"

It was a ploy, really. Eileen was actually rather mortified by Adella's gesture. That wasn't supposed to happen; the nun wasn't supposed to have developed some silly little school-girl fantasy with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eileen laughed, shaking her head. "Kissing an old woman like me!"

But Eileen's humor died as soon as those words left her lips; she met Adella's stare, noticing the almost hurt there. She softened immediately with a sigh through her nose. They stared at each other, neither one speaking but feeling the sensation of the temperature between them growing significantly warmer.

Eileen's mouth parted just the slightest and there was that look in her eyes when she found something especially curious.

She didn't blame Adella, really.

Seeking comfort from the first thing that offered was really only a human thing to do. But Eileen would not be a placeholder.

Still, she couldn't take her eyes away from Adella's. The amber color of them and how they seemed to darken with all the wonder and curiosity she was wont to have when she found something she liked.

On Adella's end, she didn't know what the Hunter was thinking right now, even without her mask. Internally, she was mortified by her actions. The Hunter probably thought she was a fool!

But her breathing stopped when Eileen moved her head closer, lowering her eyelids halfway that made her look quite tired.

Adella couldn't tell. But she was suddenly aware of her heart racing.

Eileen reached up and cupped her face, moving her lips closer to Adella's; the nun shuddered and swallowed thickly to calm herself. Eileen's mouth was barely against hers before she finally pressed her lips to the nun's.

Well, kissing Adella proved to be a little better than she thought, despite the nun's clumsy responses. Poor thing had no idea how to kiss properly - and Eileen suspected she had never been kissed before - but the effort she DID put into it certainly made the Hunter's chest constrict with pleasant heat.

Ah, that was the melody. THAT was what it felt like to share a kiss with someone else in so long. Eileen had almost forgotten what it felt like to share warmth like this with another.

The murmur that Adella uttered against her mouth, the way she melted into her was also something that tugged at her control. It wasn't really her fault. It had been so terribly long...

Gods help her.

When they finally managed to find the strength to part, they were both still breathless and leaned their foreheads together; Eileen still cupped her chin in one hand, gently running her thumb lightly against Adella's bottom lip, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake.

"Alright then..." she whispered.

Their mouths met again with renewed vigor; Eileen's breathless instructions on tilting her head a little, parting her lips so they could make the kiss a bit better had Adella dizzy from the sensations.

She managed to find enough wits about her. So she did as the Hunter asked and slowly parted her lips. Eileen made a soft sound of approval and gently scraped her teeth across Adella's lower lip before slipping her tongue inside.

Well, that was certainly better as she said. Adella shyly attempted to mimic the move and it just made everything in the room grow unbearably hotter.

Their lips practically devoured one another and their breathless exhalations between each one - Adella's gasps and Eileen's pleasured rumbling sounds - fanned the flames dancing between them. The nun wasn't the best when it came to kissing, but she was certainly a quick learner.

 _Don't let it get out of control._

The warning in Eileen's voice cut through the thick haze of want like a knife. What her body clearly needed, her mind warned against. So she parted from Adella, leaning the nun's lips trailing off in wonder as to where the Hunter had gone.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Eileen was looking away from her, clearly ashamed by what she had done. Adella's cheeks were flushed, her eyes glossy and she was quietly attempting to catch her breath.

Sure it was her fault, the nun began to toy with her hands; a gesture she often did that Eileen caught.

"I'm - I'm sorry." she stammered, "I didn't mean to - "

"Stop apologizing," Eileen said, with an edge; but not intended to her, "It's not your fault. The fault is mine for clearly attempting to take advantage of the situation."

Adella looked lost. "I'm sorry? I don't understand." she told her. "I'm not a child. I understand how a kiss works."

Eileen raised an eyebrow at her and the nun managed to laugh sheepishly.

"Perhaps that was a bit of a lie," she admitted, "I've never actually kissed anyone before. But I'm not entirely ignorant to the ideas of intimacy."

"But you still don't understand," Eileen argued, "I cannot simply use you. I'm not..." She hesitated, licking her lips. "I'm no Beast."

A lie, clearly, but one that the nun didn't need to know.

Adella smiled, lowering her eyes and running her hand gently against Eileen's arm. "I'm old enough to make my own thoughts on the matter."

"And you feel as though you want me..."

Adella didn't answer. She seemed a bit apprehensive of the thought, but Eileen suspected for other reasons. She knew the woman was probably inexperienced even in the ways of touching someone else.

Maybe she hadn't been touched either.

"I feel...differently about you," Adella finally admitted, leaning against the Hunter. "And it isn't as if I'm entirely ignorant to these things."

"But you haven't done that before."

Adella blushed again and managed a nervous giggle. "Well, of course not. I was a member of the Healing Church and my time was devoted to other things. But it's not as if I haven't spent the windows of my free time...self-exploring these matters."

When she realized what she had said, her eyes widened and she hid her face in her arm. Eileen crowed with laughter. She wasn't surprised that the nun spent her free time self-exploring her own body, but that she had told her about it. Such things were rather taboo to speak of among the Church.

"Really?" she said, grinning, "I appreciate you sharing that with me."

Adella shook her head, still keeping it buried in the Hunter's arm. "Gods...I didn't mean to say that..."

Eileen found her innocence precious. It only made it that more difficult refusing her. But for the nun's safety. And really, for the sake of their mission. She knew Adella would form attachments to her and nothing was ever certain in the journey they made together.

The Hunter kissed the top of Adella's head. "Don't ask for something if you're not sure..."

Adella wrapped her fingers in Eileen's coat, holding herself closer to her. "I am."

"Adella..."

"Please...just let me forget what exists out there," Adella pleaded quietly against the Hunter's neck, "And show me what is here."

Eileen could feel her chest clench tight with heat and need.

She gently brushed her lips against the corner of the nun's jawline before whispering in her ear.

"Alright then."


	7. VII

~O~

 **VII**

 _Alright then._

Adella felt her entire body clench when Eileen confirmed her approval to what they were about to do. She was entirely ready to experience the Hunter, but at the same time, entirely not so. Surely a Hunter of experience would be disappointed by her.

Eileen was slow, gently urging the nun's robes down off of her shoulder so that she could gently kiss her exposed skin. The shivers that ran down Adella's back raised goosebumps all over her shoulder.

But the Hunter noticed how tense Adella was and how she seemed to startle at any movement she made.

"Adella." Eileen said.

The nun gave her a nervous look. "Give me a moment."

"What?"

"Please."

Eileen scooted away a bit, frowning. But she watched Adella lean back a bit on the long couch they had chosen to rest on. She watched her seemingly attempt to gather her courage - which was understandable. Eileen herself was nervous too. But it was because it had been so long since she'd done this.

After a moment, Adella leaned back and gave Eileen a shy little smile. "I think I'm ready now." she said.

Eileen smiled in return, settling herself comfortably on top of her. After a few moments of sharing a kiss, Adella winced and squirmed.

"Maybe we should try the floor." she suggested, "I think we need room for this, yes?"

Eileen chuckled. "Yes, of course."

Adella gave a surprised squeak when Eileen slipped her arms beneath her and carried her over to a small pile of sheets and furs she had pilfered from one of the abandoned rooms. Gently laying her down, Eileen then settled herself comfortably on top of her.

The nun was satisfied with how gentle Eileen was being. It was hard to imagine how one who had brought down Beasts and mad Hunters with ferocity could really give such gentleness all at the same time.

Eileen was careful unclothing the nun, moving slowly so that she would stop as soon as Adella asked for it.

Once she finished the task of removing her robes, Adella's hands instinctively went to cover her breasts; a timid gesture. Eileen chuckled gently and shook her head.

"You don't have anything to worry about," she said, "Let me see."

"But I'm not..." Adella murmured, "I'm not sure I'm as beautiful as you think..."

Eileen's lips parted in surprise at the self-deprecating words from the nun. She frowned now and shook her head, gently pulling Adella's hands away from her breasts. She gave one a soft kiss before giving the other the same treatment. The attention made Adella's eyes close and a shudder run through her body.

"There's no need to be shy, love." Eileen assured her. "Not with me. And do not think so less of your beauty. You are beautiful."

Adella flushed and it seemed to run down the entire length of her body. "It's nice...but it's not true..."

"Oh, hush," Eileen chided gently; she dusked her lips across the nun's exposed collar bone, "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Adella managed a nervous laugh before she glanced up and down at the Hunter who was still reasonably clothed.

"And you?" she said.

Eileen smirked at her, kissing the nun against the back of her ear while gently caressing one of her breasts with one warm hand. It made Adella squirm pleasantly beneath her and the Hunter felt her nipple harden against her palm.

"You shouldn't be surprised by what you see," she said, "I know you've already looked."

Adella looked suddenly mortified. "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," Eileen laughed gently. "You were curious. I wasn't angry with you. Though I admit that I feel flattered that you find me pleasing to look at; especially since I'm nothing more than an old, exhausted Hunter."

"You're more than that to me..." Adella argued, raising an eyebrow.

She reached up, but hesitated, still so timid and Eileen leaned into her a little more. She cupped Adella's chin with one hand and shared another kiss before her hand ventured lower, still moving slowly so that Adella could have the chance to stop her.

Even if stopping would probably be harder for the Hunter than she thought.

Internally, her Beast was chanting _Yes, yes, finally!_ But her human half wanted it to be more. Something that would comfort her until her final days.

It was selfish, probably. But having a willing offering sent the Hunter's senses away into the wind. All she wanted to focus on now was Adella.

"Do you really want this?" Eileen asked, needing to be certain.

Adella's lips were only a fraction from hers and she shuddered out a husky moan, filled with desire.

"Yes!" she gasped.

At that, Eileen pulled away only a little to work herself out of her own clothes. Her movements were almost clumsy and entirely too eager, drawing a small laugh from Adella's lips.

Eileen raised an eyebrow, kicking off her boots. "Hush."

Adella spent the time studying the Hunter's body; her eyes roved over every scar that Eileen had received. She had seen her before when she had bathed, but having her close up and feeling the lovely caress of her skin against hers was much better.

Eileen's hands slid beneath her arse, pulling her close while she knelt down in front of the nun. Adella looked a little confused until she shut her eyes when the Hunter began to kiss her chest, moving lower toward that aching goal.

Once Adella felt her mouth there, she arched her back with a startled sound. It felt so strange to have someone's mouth touch her that way for the first time, but not at all unpleasant. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out too loudly.

Gods, she was so wet. Eileen felt an absurd sense of pride in that fact as she teased the nun with the tip of her tongue, making certain that the nun was watching. The response he received was Adella trying to restrain a moan, but all that emerged was a whimper.

Eileen hadn't pleased a woman this way in a long time, but she remembered the right ways in doing so. Her tongue probed, stroked and flicked gently, giving the nun a moment to be acquainted with her mouth. After all, she hadn't had someone even KISS her let alone share a moment like this.

Adella was shuddering and squirming in her grip, so Eileen lifted her head and ran a single finger through the woman's slick folds, teasing the little hairs.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Adella's chest was flushed and her eyes opened. "Please, don't stop..." she begged, her voice cracking with need.

Eileen gave her a crooked smirk and resumed her efforts of pleasing the nun as much as she could. She heard Adella gasp and a hand clutch her shoulder, kneading like a kitten when she used her fingers in her explorations.

But she didn't slide them inside of her and Adella was growing impatient.

"Please!" she begged, "It aches!"

Eileen granted her relief by lifting her head from between her legs, raising one of them woman's legs over her arm and slipping a finger inside of her. Adella's back arched with a soft cry of appreciation and pleasure.

Meeting her gaze, Eileen slowly moved that delightfully long finger in and out of her, watching the way the nun's eyes darkened and lips parted. Her eyelashes fluttered and she began to breathe deeply.

"Gods..." Eileen breathed.

Adella pushed herself against that hand, trying to get the most out of the sensations and Eileen took the hint, realizing that she had adjusted to her movements before she began moving her fingers harder into her. Adella almost cried out too loudly, but Eileen hushed her with a firm press of her lips against hers.

Almost sooner than she wanted, Adella felt herself coming undone by the Hunter's movements. She began to whimper against Eileen's lips.

Eileen felt her inner muscles clench and flutter around her fingers and she intensified her efforts. When the nun finally let herself fall, Eileen rubbed her thumb against that sensitive nub, putting equally wicked pressure against the spot deep inside of her. Adella was shaking in her arms, moaning her name and letting out several choking cries.

Eileen felt absurdly proud of herself as she watched the nun's skin flush and her chest heave as she made an effort to catch her breath. But Adella looked up at her with a small "I'm so sorry".

Eileen furrowed her brow. "Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Well...that was quick, yes?" Adella said, "I've read that such a thing happening quickly is...well, not a good thing."

Eileen shrugged her shoulders. "It's not an issue. Most of the time when you experience intimacy with another, it can be quick. It's normal."

Adella still didn't seem sure. The face she made brought forth a chuckle from the Hunter. Eileen leaned down and gave her a lazy kiss.

Adella's knee lifted and she brought it against Eileen's soaked center. The Hunter atop of her hissed and leaned her head against the nun's shoulder. She couldn't help it. It had been so long...

It took a few awkward movements, but finally, Eileen was able to grind against the nun's leg in a way that brought her close to her blissful end. Adella held onto her, helping the Hunter along by kissing her collar bone, her neck and caressing every bit of skin she could reach.

"Yes, like that!" the Hunter managed to bite out. "Just like that!"

Adella felt absurdly proud to make Eileen even utter such needful cries. The beautiful moans she made sent hot shivers down the nun's lower back. She made every effort to kiss and caress her lover, despite how terrible she felt at it.

Eileen must not have cared either way as she was moving faster, moaning something in her native tongue. She pressed her forehead against Adella's shoulder, stiffening and warning the nun with a soft gasp.

"Gods, here it comes...!" she groaned out, tipping over the edge with a beautiful cry.

Adella held onto her, as if afraid the Hunter would drift away at any moment. Instead, Eileen took a few moments to collect herself and her breathless exhalations filled the nun's ear.

She smiled and rested her cheek against Eileen's head.

Everything had changed between them, but hopefully it would be for the better.


	8. VIII

_Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by Alanis Morissette's "Uninvited".

~O~

 **VIII**

The group made their way through the Unseen Village and found themselves passing through the doors of the Lecture Building.

"How will we find out way out?" Adella asked, already weary.

"Not to worry." Eileen assured her. "We'll find a way."

Henryk noticed how closer the two seemed. It was easy to assume that they had bonded in ways more than one. After all, despite him being in the other room during their escapades, he knew very little if it was a permanent thing between them.

Still, it was good that Eileen was finding comfort regardless of how short their coupling could possibly be.

There was a door nearby. Violet smoke filtered from the cracks and windows. Something about it felt wrong to Eileen, so she reached out the moment Adella opened it.

"Wait!" she shouted.

But Adella opened the door and a vortex greeted her. She gave a cry as she was unceremoniously yanked through it. Eileen dove after her and Henryk followed. The trio found themselves spinning wildly through the vortex before they were dumped onto cold, wet earth.

Eileen grunted, uttering a curse as she climbed to her feet. "Let this be a lesson, Adella..." she told the nun. "Never open doors in places ruled by the Scholars of Mensis."

Henryk nodded in agreement. "Yes. They can be rather tricky."

Adella was clinging to a stone mass and grimaced. "Forgive me." she said. "I am not familiar with the Mensis Scholars and what they are wont to do."

The trio looked around, taking in their surroundings. The rocky surfaces, broken and cracked with sticky, gore-like ooze in the center.

Oh Gods.

Adella looked closer at the rocks, but noticed nothing but faces carved into the stone. Twisted, grimacing faces all fused together in a gruesome abberation.

The skies above were dark, almost pitch. Thunder rumbled overhead and flashes of lightning occasionally lit the clouds.

Nearby were prowling Loran Silverbeasts. Their sideways faces were filled with razor teeth and their long-nailed hands clutched torches in hand. Their thick, white fur almost seemed alive in a way; dancing about with just the smallest steps. Standing upright on two legs, they almost looked like the townsfolk who had succumbed to the Scourge.

Above the moon shone, bright and full.

"Where is this place?" Adella asked, frightened.

"The Nightmare of Mensis." Eileen told her. "I have heard that the Scholars had escaped to a place made from the mind of a Great One. I only thought it to be rumor. Clearly, I was wrong."

The Great Ones. Adella didn't know which Great One resided here in the Nightmare, but she didn't wish to find out. Unlike most of her church-dwelling ilk, Adella had a greater fear of them.

"We have to find a way out," Henryk said. "The Nightmare is no place to dwell for long."

So they wandered toward the castle, weapons at the ready. A snapping sound echoed from their left and they saw over a rotted bridge a Loran Silverbeast crawling toward them, screeching.

Eileen charged forward, swords drawn. She ducked down, narrowly missing a swipe of the creature's claws.

She drove her blade through its open jaws, cleaving its head in two in a gruesome spray of blood and gore.

Just as Eileen withdrew her blades, the sound of whispers filled the air. The trio looked back and spotted a Winter Lantern drifting toward them, drawn by the sound of conflict. Eileen grabbed Adella's wrist.

"Go. Now." she ordered.

Henryk grunted as he fled beside them. "Let's not have a repeat incident with them." he muttered.

O

 _Eileen allowed herself to be embraced by Adella as they laid together beneath her coat and feathered attire._

 _Adella kissed Eileen's forehead and the older Hunter chuckled, contented. Adella's fingers ran down the length of Eileen's back, and stopped at the scar she had seen. She rubbed it a few more times before tilting her head._

 _"Where did you get this scar?" she asked._

 _Eileen lifted her head. "Hm? What scar? Oh, that one?" She glanced down at herself briefly before shrugging. "I've always had it. From what, I can't remember."_

 _Adella made a face. "It's just..."_

 _"What?" Eileen asked, smiling a little a missing the concern._

 _She looked different now. Not so tense and guarded. Being together in this way certainly made her look more regal and content. Like a proud lioness._

 _"I've seen those scars before." Adella answered. "On patients of the church. Those who had suffered from the affliction of the Scourge."_

 _Eileen chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I am hardly one affected by the Scourge. Would we be having this conversation otherwise?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Don't be concerned with the wounds of an old hunter like me," Eileen assured her. "Let's just focus on what we have now."_

 _Adella still seemed uncertain, but nodded her head after a moment. Then, she seemed doubtful and looked at Eileen._

 _"Did...you like it?" she asked._

 _Eileen nodded. "Immensely."_

 _"I...didn't think I could make you happy that way," Adella said. "After all, I'm certain you've seen others and been with far more beautiful women than I."_

 _Eileen's brows formed a thin line. "Now stop that." she told her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm with you right now."_

 _"Yes..." Adella chuckled, relaxing under Eileen's embrace._

O

The trio made their way through the castle, avoiding enormous spiders along the way. Despite the eerie decor of the nightmarish halls, nothing of greater threat challenged them. In fact, most of the place they walked through seemed abandoned.

Cages hung from the ceiling, large enough for humans. Adella had to lean back far to see just how many dangled above them.

"What sort of purpose did these cages serve?" Adella wondered.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention, turning them in their steps. Several smaller figures were walking about, wearing large, metal helmets on their heads. Their flesh was a sickly, pasty blue and a few held knives in their hands.

"What are they?" Adella gasped.

"Keepers of the Great One Mergo." Henryk explained. "They have no interest in us. So long as we don't harm them."

Adella moved away when one of the figures brushed passed her. As true to what Henryk said, it paid no mind to her at all. It simply walked away and joined the others. They seemed aimless, serving no particular task than walking.

"So I suppose we - " Eileen began.

Suddenly, the ground around them began shaking. They staggered back, startled as rows of walls began moving in front of them. Gears turned and mechanisms clicked... Somewhere, a bell was being rung.

A portion of wall slid between Henryk, Eileen and Adella, separating the nun from them. She gave a frantic cry and beat on it uselessly with her fists.

"Adella!" Eileen shouted, "Are you alright?"

Adella nodded her head uneasily. "Yes. I just..." She looked around. "What's going on? Why did these walls separate us?"

"It's possibly a trick of the Nightmare. Don't worry." Eileen's voice was soothing. "We'll come find you. Stay there."

Adella hesitated. "Alright. I'll wait."

And so she waited, staring at her surroundings with trepidation. The occasional whisper made her look around wildly.

There were eyes attached to the wall with long, sharp pins. Such a gruesome sight. Adella had no interest in learning where the eyes came from.

 _"Ahh, Kos, or some say Kosm...Do you hear our prayers?"_

Adella looked around for the source of the sudden voice that filled the air. It was a male voice, speaking in almost tired pitches.

She noticed a man step out from the shadows, wearing a Cage of Mensis on his head. His eyes were sunken and almost black in the poor light of the room. He wore Robes of the Scholars of Mensis and his shoes were untied.

She knew of this man. Only one was rumored to have still lived in the Nightmare, drawn from the home of Mensis like a fly.

Micolash.

"H-Hello?" Adella said, carefully.

The man met her gaze, smiling broadly. The smile on his face was empty, filled with little emotion other than some odd form of drunken pleasure. He held out his hand to her.

"No, we shall not abandon the dream." he told her. "And you shall not come to take it from us."

"I-I meant to take nothing," Adella stammered, backing away from him. "We're trying to leave. If you help us find the exit, we'll trouble you no longer."

Micolash's eyes darted about, like a rat who had sensed impending danger. His eyes widened slightly.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Adella?" Eileen's voice came from the other side of the wall. "Adella, who's with you? Who are you talking to?"

Henryk spoke too. "Adella, answer us!"

Micolash suddenly laughed when Adella backed away into the corner. "Ah hah hah ha! Ooh! Majestic! A hunter is a hunter, even in a dream."

Adella turned and fled from him. Micolash cackled with glee and gave chase.

"But, alas, not too fast! The nightmare swirls and churns unending!" he called after her.

O

Adella ran down the swirling, nightmarish corridors, listening to the howling, near animal sounds of glee behind her.

"No one can catch us! No one can stop us now!" Micolash cried.

Adella fled into a room, where she spotted several corpses walking about. Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to flee, but they trapped her against the wall. She struggled to reach for her knife, but the hands at her wrists held strong.

"Please..." she begged, tears forming. "Don't."

The eyeless, moaning corpses were suddenly obliterated by the shot of a pistol. Adella looked over in amazement at the sight of Henryk and Eileen standing there. Eileen rushed up to her and despite the mask on her face, Adella knew for a fact that she was relieved to see her unharmed.

"Adella! Thank Gods!" Eileen said, breathless.

"I'm sorry!" Adella told her, shaking her head. "I didn't mean - "

"Stop your apologies," Eileen interrupted, evenly. "Now tell us where the man is."

Neither one of them had a chance to react as Micolash stepped through a nearby mirror, unleashing a stream of magical tendrils from the palm of his hands. The blows sent Eileen and Henryk to the floor in a flurry of limbs and grunts of pain.

Micolash let out a sigh of pleasure, regarding the two Hunters before he raised two hands, speaking hypnotically once more.

"As you once did for the vacuous Rom, grant us eyes, grant us eyes. Plant eyes on our brains, to cleanse our beastly idiocy."

Eileen's mask was laying on the floor, having been dislodged from the force of Micolash's blow. Henryk stared at her with worry, then growing concern as he watched her claw the floor, groaning loudly.

"Eileen..." he said, his voice filled with worry.

Micolash continued speaking, failing to see the slowly developing claws forming at the ends of Eileen's hands. But Henryk saw it. His eyes widened in horror.

"Eileen, no." he told her.

Eileen's groans began to deepen into angry growls. She thrashed her head about, struggling against herself.

Adella didn't notice the sight. Micolash had backed her into the wall again, his dark eyes glittering with pleasure.

"Let us sit about, and speak feverishly. Chatting into the wee hours of..." he mused. He seemed as though he had forgotten something, but grinned when he remembered. "The grand lake of mud, hidden now, from sight."

Adella shook her head frantically. "Please, just let us go!" she begged.

"No one leaves the dream," Micolash told her, raising his hand. it crackled and glowed with blue light. "No one shall wander."

He failed to see Eileen stagger to her feet behind him. Her hair hid her face from view and she stalked toward the man, each movement seemingly done with great effort.

Micolash held his hand high, but Eileen's hand closed tightly around his wrist. He looked back at her, his smile disappearing slowly.

Eileen's face was partially morphed into a horrific, beastly visage. Her eyes were glowing bright blue and she was snarling with rage.

Adella was frozen, unable to fathom what she was seeing.

Eileen.

Changing before her.

Micolash screamed now, horrified and disgusted by what he was seeing. He tried to use his free hand to dislodge himself. Henryk quickly rushed to Eileen's side, struggling to get her free from Micolash.

"Eileen, my friend!" he shouted, "Stop! Let him go!"

Eileen's body was shaking violently, and she seemed to be looking through him. She panted rapidly through her nostrils, her eyes forming frightening slits. Her face slowly began transforming, ears lengthening and fur sprouting.

"Eileen! Look at me!" Henryk begged desperately. "Remember the woman you are! You KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Micolash started screaming louder when Eileen's hand bubbled, growing ten times larger into a hideous, clawed beast arm. Her grip slowly began crushing the bones and flesh of his wrist. Adella was unable to move. Unable to tear her eyes away.

Henryk cupped Eileen's cheeks, begging continuously. "Eileen, stop!" he pleaded, "Please! This is not who you are!"

She groaned, teeth gnashing. "I...I can't..." Her words came out of her in a terrible, deep pitch. "I'm...changing too fast!"

"Calm down!" Henryk continued to beg. "You have to focus! FOCUS!"

Eileen gave a roar and pushed him with one sweep of her hand. Henryk was sent falling to the floor with a cry. He looked up at Adella, who seemed to be frozen, as if in a state of catatonia. She was watching Eileen with...fear.

Eileen crushed Micolash's hand in a gruesome spray of blood and gore. The man shrieked in agony, falling to the floor and clutching his bloodied limb. Eileen backed away, snorting and groaning as she began to transform. Her body swelled, her limbs cracked and her clothes shredded away in a spray of cloth.

Adella hadn't realized she had stopped breathing when she watched the beast crouched there, completely transformed into the creature that had saved her.

Her savior.

And her lover.

Was a Beast.

Micolash whimpered, still clutching his arm as he turned and fled, panting desperately through his nose. Eileen gave a howl and pursued him on two legs. After a moment of chasing him, she dropped to all fours, barrelling down the corridors and screaming her bloodlust for all to hear.


	9. IX

~O~

 **IX**

Adella wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there.

Henryk was shaking her shoulders, desperately trying to get her to focus on him. It took a few moments before she finally met his gaze, horror on her face.

"We have to go!" Henryk cried. "We have to move now!"

Adella barely managed to breathe out. "...what..."

Henryk took her wrist and tugged her to follow him. Adella suddenly felt sick; her world was spinning and her ears ringing.

Eileen.

Her beloved Hunter was a Beast.

Meanwhile, Micolash was frantically fleeing down the corridors, desperate to lose the hellish revenant behind him. Jaws dripping. Eyes flashing unholy blue.

Micholash spotted a mirror close by and grinned with relief. Surely she could not follow him there.

Behind him, a few attendants of Mergo had crossed Eileen's path and she viciously punched them out of her way to reach him. Micolash dove through the mirror, seconds as Eileen's claws slashed forward.

She crashed into the mirror, shattering it into shards of glass and metal. Micolash appeared on a balcony above her and Eileen shook the glass from her face and fur with a rough snarl.

She looked up at him and he panted desperately through his nose.

The Beast stared at him and her jaws seemed to stretch wide in a monstrous grin. She held up her claws before raking them across the wall beside her, sending a shower of sparks falling.

Micolash groaned, shaking his head desperately.

He attempted to leap across a broken catwalk, but slipped, fell and tumbled to the floor below. Eileen howled after him, claws and teeth shining.

Micolash's agonized scream caught up with Adella and Henryk. They sprinted on with renewed effort, only to find Eileen in the middle of bashing a bloodied corpse beneath her feet with her massive fists.

"Eileen!" Henryk shouted.

The creature in front of them turned, showing her teeth in a snarl. After a few moments, she glanced down at her claws, at the blood that soaked them.

Adella shook her head slowly, whimpering.

Eileen's features smoothed out and she stared at the nun, her ears flattening against her head. She gave a few, rough snorts before her beastly gaze relaxed; there was a human-like pain in her stare, a sort of apology.

The creature reached out with one large, dangerous hand, a beseeching gesture.

 _The Beast had saved me..._

 _...Eileen was that beast..._

 _She's a beast. Oh Gods..._

Adella had taken a step back the moment those wicked, taloned feet moved forward. Eileen caught the gesture and tried to comfort the nun, reaching out slowly and cautiously. But in this form, she had to know it was only frightening.

 _No, don't be scared! I'm Eileen!_ the Hunter wanted to say, but all that came out of her were frightening snarls and hisses. She tried to look as welcoming as possible, but it wouldn't help.

All Adella saw was a Beast. A slavering, blood-drenched animal.

Henryk had said nothing, but he stood guard and watched the two. His hand was at his pistol, but he gave Eileen a look of apology.

This was going to happen. It was inevitable.

Eileen's features twisted and she let out a gruff snarl before turning and fleeing down the corridors.

"Eileen!" Henryk shouted, attempting to follow.

O

Adella's ears were ringing.

Henryk was pleading with her, urging her to help find Eileen in the Nightmare. But she was practically unresponsive. She couldn't move. It didn't even seem as if she could breathe.

"Adella, please..." Henryk begged.

"She's...a Beast." Adella barely managed, her breath shaking out of her.

Henryk stared at her, shutting his eyes once in pain.

"You knew..." Adella met his gaze, her face filled with hurt and confusion. "You knew what she was."

"Yes." Henryk said, nodding once. He sought to explain. "Eileen has been a Beast most of her adult life. But you must understand; she is one of the few who can maintain their will and transform to and from their human shapes. Don't you see? She can control it."

Adella didn't understand at all.

"I know you may not believe me. Nor will you trust me after this. That's okay. But Eileen... We need to find her. She will surely be on a self-destructive path through the Nightmare. Please... I know what I ask is more than you can give, but we must save her!"

Adella didn't know what to do.

 _Gods, help me..._

Meanwhile, Eileen was fleeing through the Nightmare Frontier, panting desperately. Adella had seen her. Adella knew what she was.

She hated her.

She despised her.

 _"Did I not tell you?"_

Eileen stopped, lifting her head with a gruff snarl.

An image of her sister appeared on a hill; but it was a lie. A lie of the Nightmare. Eileen's ears folded back against her head and she snarled in rebuke.

The image simply sighed, shaking her head sadly.

 _"This was the price. You knew it would come to this."_

Eileen's large paws shot right up to her ears, desperate to block out the voice.

 _"Old human abberation... you cannot deny the truth laid bare. Truth will always reveal itself. No matter how deeply you bury it."_

Eileen snarled, showing her frightening, sharp teeth.

 _Leave me alone..._

O

It had started raining in the Nightmare.

Henryk was following the bloodied tracks left by the transformed Hunter. They seemed to wander through the dead, dry ruin of the Frontier. They were met with little resistance other than twisted, squid-like monstrosities. Overall, Eileen's beastly form must have surely rendered many of the enemies dead.

"Eileen!" Henryk called.

Adella was leaning against a large boulder, staring ahead in a blank manner. Henryk walked over to her, taking her arm.

"Adella..." he said, gently. "Please."

Then, he looked back at the sounds of deep, thick breathing. He followed the noise and it led him toward the edge of a stream. Several squid-like abberations lay dead nearby, clawed to ribbons.

And Eileen was not far, still in her Beast form with her head hanging low on her shoulders. When Henryk approached, his foot lightly tapped a rock, which caused Eileen to abruptly lift her head.

She showed her teeth, growling softly.

Henryk held out two hands. "Eileen, it's me." he soothed. "Your friend."

Eileen seemed shaken, uncertain. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Remember? You ended up like this when Viola died." Henryk continued, taking another careful step. "We got through that and we can get through this."

When he was close enough, Eileen tried to move away, but Henryk grabbed one of her large arms and attempted to stop her.

"Adella!" he shouted, grunting with effort. "Talk to her! Please!"

Adella looked up with a frightened sound, staring at Eileen; the Beast made an effort to dislodge Henryk.

All Adella saw in her mind were flashes of Beasts feeding. Tearing. Slavering.

Eileen gave a startled grunt and looked down when she felt Adella wrap her arms around her great wrist.

Adella had tears falling down her cheeks and she was shaking.

"Eileen..." she mumbled, the damp fur sticking to her cheeks. "Please..."

Eileen stared down at her, features twisting in a mixture of pain and anger.

"I'm...I'm scared." Adella continued, "I'm so scared...of you."

Eileen's features relaxed, and a human look of sadness crossed her face now.

"But...I also know that you won't hurt me," Adella mumbled, lifting her face and meeting Eileen's frightening eyes.

She saw the Hunter still there. The way the Beast stared. The way she tilted her head. The mild hissing through her fangs.

"It's you." Adella started crying. "I know it's always you. So please...let's go back to the way we were. Please."

Eileen let out a sigh.

Adella continued to hold her tightly. She felt a shift in the form beneath her, a rumbling and grinding of bone.

When she opened her eyes and looked up, Eileen was looking down at her in her human form, as naked as the day she was born. She was shaking from the change, uttering soft, pained gasps between labored breathing.

Adella held her tightly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Eileen's body was wracked with terrible spasms; she held Adella in return. Henryk averted his eyes from the sight of the naked woman.

"Adella." Eileen said, so softly, the nun barely heard it.

O

Eileen's robes were ultimately useless in their shredded state. Normally, she would have undressed and transformed, but the sight of Adella nearly brought to her end wrought forth a rage she had not felt since her youth. When she was helpless to protect her village.

Never had she lost control in that way. Not since Viola.

She could still hear the Beast rumbling beneath her flesh. Adella hadn't look at her while they searched for proper clothes. Eileen didn't like wearing robes of the Mensis scholars, but it would have to do.

Henryk had found a doorway that would lead them from the Nightmare. But clothes and proper armor were important to Eileen at the moment.

But Adella hadn't looked at her, and Eileen didn't speak. She retrieved her weapons, sheathed them and found her mask. She fitted it over her face with a sigh.

"What's it like?"

Adella's sudden question made Eileen pause in surprise. She turned to the nun, finding her studying a book at her feet. Anything to keep her from looking at her, she assumed.

The Beast hissed in the back of her mind, wounded by the rejection. But Eileen was still a damned human. She would not behave like a child.

"What is what like?" Eileen asked, evenly.

"When you change." Adella continued. "What is it like?"

There was a certain curiosity that Adella could not resist, despite herself. To speak to someone who could make the change without being concerned that she would be killed... It was only natural for her to wonder.

Eileen hesitated before answering. "It's hard to explain, Adella. When I was corrupted and made to take the form of the Beast, I had grown used to the change. I am still myself, but I am not."

Adella lowered her eyes. "I see..."

"The shape I take I do when I lose sight of my emotions," Eileen continued, "I've learned that well through the years. My mask is to keep me calm. Keep me focused on the mission at hand. But when I saw him... When I saw what he was going to do..."

Adella thought about her words for a moment. Twice Eileen had transformed in her company. The first time didn't count as she had no idea it was her. Though perhaps a part of her suspected. An infintesimal part felt a glimmer of fear in the corner of her mind.

"That form... It's been a curse for so long, I forgot what it felt like to have others seem me that way," Eileen said, sighing. She sounded...tired. "But I will use it no more."

Adella wanted to speak, but Eileen was already walking away before she could.

 _You deserve everything you get..._

There was a giggle from the Nightmare. A lost, whispered chuckle from what sounded like a young woman.

Adella didn't know anymore.


	10. X

~O~

 **X**

The Nightmare felt more alive once they returned to the real world.

Eileen had never realized how dead this place felt. How empty and cold it was by comparison. She could see the glow of Amygdala's heads as they remained perched around them, observing in silence.

Only she saw them. Only she heard the call of her "sister".

 _It's alright. It will all be over soon._

Eileen could hear the whisper in her mind. She didn't see the Amygdala who had spoken, but then again, it was difficult to really decide given how many there were.

Once they found a resting spot in an old hospital, Eileen and Henryk spent the time talking alone while Adella managed to sleep. She awoke only for a moment to catch snippets of their conversation.

"...do you really want to do that, Eileen?"

"Yes. It's to make certain she is safe. She cannot handle what she sees out here. And we have our mission."

"...I understand, Eileen. There is no safer place in Yharnam."

Adella thought about what was being said, and she felt that familiar, terrible clench in the pit of her insides.

They were going to leave her.

O

The Chapel of Yharnam. Home of worship to the Great One Oedon.

Henryk entered, passing rows of burning incense. He paused, glanced back and found Eileen still standing at the doorway. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh. Sorry..." he said.

Eileen nodded her head. "It's fine."

Adella stood there, clinging to Eileen's arm. The Hunter looked down at her briefly before she exhaled slowly.

"You heard us talking, you know what this means." she said, evenly.

Adella noticed the thing that lived inside the chapel; the deformed creature with long, gray arms, pale white eyes and bony form clothed in tattered red robes. This was to be her home until the hunt was over?

"You'll be safe..." Eileen continued, though she sounded as if she didn't really believe it herself.

Adella managed to nod slowly, stepping into the church. She left one lingering pass at Eileen's hand, fingers gently caressing before she was beyond the Hunter's reach. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts a minute, none of which were good or helpful in any way. She didn't even know when Eileen closed the doors once she and Henryk had departed.

"You didn't wish to say goodbye?" Henryk asked the Hunter.

"No." Eileen said, emptily. "It's best this way."

Henryk nodded his head sagely. Perhaps so.

O

The Chapel Dweller had done little to offer her comfort. Her mind was racing and his words were as pointless to her as sitting here in this church. Waiting to live. Waiting to die. That's all this was.

She stood, stepped over to the doors of the chapel and forced them open. The Dweller bid her to remain, but she barely heard him. She saw nothing but her mad desire to find Eileen. To find her Hunter.

So she raced through the lifeless city, calling for her desperately.

Eileen and Henryk were walking passed Viola's home when she froze, hearing Adella's voice. Her eyes widened behind her mask. Henryk heard it too and he made a face.

"Adella?" Eileen called, shock in her voice. "Adella!"

"Eileen!"

The voice was coming from across a bridge and the two Hunters spotted the nun running on the other side of them, further up on a balcony. Eileen moved first, unable to fathom what she was seeing.

"Adella!" she shouted. "What are you doing? Go back to the chapel!"

Adella didn't answer, so Eileen pushed forward, desperate to reach her. She panted, frantic to reach the nun.

She climbed a ladder, scaled over a fence and ducked through piles of rubble before she finally found Adella.

The pair collided in a most clumsy manner; arms wrapped around each other. There was something almost frantic the way Eileen held her, as if she was someone who would fly away at any moment. She ripped her mask away from her face and Adella was startled by the raw emotion presented there.

The way Eileen's blue eyes nearly glowed, the anguished twist of her lips. She didn't have time to ask because Eileen kissed her. Her lips pressed into Adella's desperately, her hands cupping her cheeks.

"Stupid girl..." Eileen moaned, kissing her and chastising her all at once. "Why did you do that? Why did you leave?" Another kiss. "Why?"

She parted, staring down at the nun, desperate for answers.

The Hunter had never looked so open with her this way. Not even when they had been intimate with one another.

"I couldn't..." Adella was almost at tears. She held Eileen's hand there to her cheek. "Gods forgive me, I couldn't."

Eileen stared at her, confused for a moment before she seemed only tired now. She sighed, pressed a chaste kiss to Adella's forehead and held her close.

"Oh Gods, forgive me..." the nun began to cry, her voice shaking out of her like a storm.

Henryk smiled a little at the sight.

 _Thank Gods..._

O

"I can still feel that creature there. Still scratching at the wall."

Eileen and Adella were talking alone together in the abandoned house while Henryk marched nearby outside. He knew they needed time to talk after everything that had happened. Occasionally, they could hear the dying sounds of Beasts outside.

"How do you control it?" Adella asked her, genuinely curious. "I understand you told me, but I still cannot fathom such a thing. After Gascoigne..."

Eileen sighed, staring upwards for a moment. Then, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not without its challenges." she admitted. "I don't entirely know myself, other than the incense in my mask. I feel more calm, content with it. I have grown with this creature most of my life and I have never killed a single person who did not deserve to die."

 _Viola and Eileen sat alone together beneath the canopy. Viola took the Hunter's hands, meeting her eyes with a warm smile._

 _"I know it'll be hard, Eileen. My husband's struggles are one in the same." she told her. "But remember this; never take a life if it is not deserved."_

"I believe it was Viola's words that kept me going," Eileen said. She gave another sigh, perhaps too tired to delve deep into memory. "Otherwise, I would have just found another way."

Adella was shocked by Eileen's confession. "You - You mean..."

"Yes, I found myself one day, staring down the end of my pistol." Eileen continued, looking away. "But again, when I tried, the Beast simply took the bullet and spat it right out. I had no idea how strong it would be. How it would keep me alive until I could destroy my enemy for good. That was what it wanted. That was how it was born, and how it would die."

Adella clutched her tightly now.

Eileen felt the grip on her and looked down. "It's inevitable, Adella. You understand."

"I do..."

She didn't.

Henryk wandered into the house and he spoke his words gravely. The other two stared at him, read the look on his face and somehow, they already knew before he had spoken.

"It's him. He's here." he said.

O

Making their way toward the church had proven far more difficult than the trio had believed. A pack of Beasts had pursued them, snarling and slavering. Henryk stopped at the edge of the bridge and Eileen looked back at him.

"Henryk!" she shouted.

He looked over his shoulder, drew his axe and chuckled. "Finish this, Eileen." he told her. "I'll hold them off."

Eileen only hesitated for a moment before she looked at Adella. "Hurry."

The sounds of Henryk's gun firing, Beasts screeching and axe cleaving through flesh echoed behind them. Adella watched as Henryk's disappeared out of view when they fled up the flight of stairs leading them to the church.

The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst was there.

He was standing before the altar, his back to the pair. He took a deep breath and a smile was in his voice.

"You're here at last." he said.

Adella felt a clenching in Eileen's wrist and she soothingly rubbed it to calm her. The Hunter met her gaze and nodded once before she spoke to the Crow.

"It ends tonight, Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. Blood-addled Hunter. You've taken innocent lives. You've shed enough blood." she promised.

The Crow chuckled and turned fully to face her. He watched as Eileen gently ushered Adella out of the way.

"A nun of the Healing Church. I haven't taken my share of them recently. Thank you for the offering."

Eileen's fists closed around the handle of her sword. The blade separated into two parts with a loud, metallic screech. The Crow drew out his weapon, a long curled blade.

The moon was shining through the stained windows of the church. Blood red.

"Come then. Let us end it!" Eileen shouted.

And she charged with a fierce shout.

O

Adella could only watch helplessly as the combatants fought.

Blades clashed together, blows were dealt. Eileen and the Crow moved swiftly and quickly; it was like watching a dance being performed. Adella's heart raced at the sight of it; the glory of a Hunter's fight.

Eileen was faster than the Crow had expected.

"You fight swiftly for an old Hunter," he said, chuckling in mockery. "Such a pity your dear family did not have the skill as you did."

Eileen uttered a harsh snarl under her breath.

"Eileen! Don't listen to him!" Adella cried, desperately. "He's wrong!"

The Crow laughed with pleasure, parrying a swing of Eileen's sword. He kicked her in the ribs, sending her stumbling. She attempted to evade a swing of his blade, but he quickly drew out a crossbow and fired. A shot of an arrow embedded itself in Eileen's shoulder.

Adella cried out on fright, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Eileen was still moving. She didn't stop. She snarled out in fury, swinging her swords. The Crow performed a spin, evading her before kicking her hard in the stomach.

The Hunter came down with a thick, wet groan of agony.

"Now now, this isn't the Hunter I know." he said. "Such rage. Such hate!"

Eileen started to stand, but the Crow kicked her across the face, sending her falling once more. Adella gave a frantic cry.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

The Crow stared at her. Adella withered, not knowing fully why. He wore a mask, so she couldn't see his face. But for some reason, she suddenly felt stripped bare.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten you, nun." he assured her with a chuckle. "When Eileen is nothing more than a bloody sheathe for my blade, you will be next."

He turned to Eileen, kicked her once more in the face. Her mask was sent falling to the floor and his boot came down upon it, shattering it to splinters.

"For so long, the Hunters were revered for their worth." the Crow told her, "But look at you now. Nothing but a decrepit memory of the Church. And all that will remain from this is me. To trample across your corpse."

He raised his sword level to her throat and just as he held it high, Eileen started to laugh.

The sound confused both Adella and the Crow. He lowered his sword slightly, giving her a chuckle.

"Really?" he said. "Finally lost it, have we?"

"No..." Eileen rasped, spitting blood from her mouth. "It's just..." She looked up at him, her eyes glowing that Beastly blue. "You're such a fool."

The Crow made a surprised sound.

"And we're both going to die tonight." Eileen promised.

She rose now, face soaked with her own blood. She gave Adella a look of apology and mouthed "forgive me, love".

Adella nodded her head. "Do it." she said.

The Crow could only watch as Eileen stared at the blood moon. Her face suddenly looked feral in the faint glow.

"You were right about one thing, Bloody Crow of Cainhurst." she said. Her voice began to deepen horrifically. "I should have embraced my inner Beast a long time ago."

He backed away, shocked. "What? That's not possible!"

Eileen removed her coat, let out a monstrous groan as her body began to swell. The Crow was frozen in place, watching as her hands lengthened into long, dangerous claws. Her face cracked, split and elongated into a muzzle filled with razor teeth.

Her shadow cast itself over the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, blanketing him in darkness. He stepped back and let out a laugh.

"Now!" he bellowed. "Now this will be a TRUE FIGHT!"

Eileen snarled, advancing on him.

The Crow raised his sword, plunged it through his abdomen. Adella watched the sight in shock as the sword he held glowed with bright red, dancing flames.

Blood weaponry.

Such was the way of the Cainhurst warriors.

The glow made Eileen's Beastly features looked twice as frightening. She stared at him, showing her fangs in an eerie hiss.

Finally, she charged with a roar.


	11. XI

~O~

 **XI**

The sight of Eileen in her monstrous Beast form should have given Adella hope that the Crow would be bested. But the Crow was slicing his sword through Eileen's body, eluding the swiped of her claws and snapping of her teeth.

Her claws slashed a hideous gash across his arm, but he was pushed on by the lust of violence, the spray of blood.

She reached out with her claws, but the Crow swung his blade up, slicing through her flesh and tearing her arm cleanly from her shoulders.

The agonized scream that echoed from Eileen's jaws was enough to rattle the windows of the church. Adella watched the sight in horror, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Beast

"Eileen!" Adella cried, desperately.

Eileen collapsed in a pool of her own blood, panting roughly through her large nostrils. The Crow stepped up to her, smiling in his voice.

"You know, I consider this an honor, Eileen the Crow." he told her, panting heavily behind his mask. "You have been quite the enemy. I will miss you."

Eileen chuckled deeply. Finally, she spoke. It was the first that Adella had heard a Beast speak and it sounded chilling.

 _"Me too."_ she snarled.

Suddenly, in an abrupt burst of strength, her jaws clamped down around the Crow's throat. He screamed in agony, his sword falling from his hands. Eileen's teeth clamped down harder, her eyes wild and ferocious in all the way a Beast was wont to look.

Adella could only watch as blood sprayed - Eileen's and the Crow's - and her teeth sliced through his body like paper. Finally, when it was over, his half-shredded body fell to the floor in a sickening splat.

Eileen stared down at the body for a moment, panting through her mouth. Blood poured from her teeth and jaws in rivers. She seemed to be struggling with something. Her eyes were bloodshot, almost feral.

"Eileen..." Adella's voice sounded so small in the church.

The Beast looked at her now, grunting heavily. She sounded sick, like those who were only days before being consumed by the Scourge. After a weak grunt, she slowly began to revert back to her human form.

Adella quickly rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her, despite the horrid mess of blood and gore.

"Adella..." Eileen barely managed her name.

Adella's shaking hands moved to the bloodied stump where Eileen's arm once was. "Oh, Gods..." she moaned, "Your arm... Oh Gods, no..."

Eileen's face looked different this time. She looked like someone trapped between human and Beast. Unlike the Patients, she had more human in her appearance. Perhaps she couldn't change back any further. Perhaps this was the end.

Her good hand looked inhuman. The nails were longer, far more solid and sharp.

"Help me up, Adella..." Eileen breathed. "Take me outside."

Adella slipped an arm around Eileen's waist, carrying the bloodied, broken Hunter toward the doors.

They took a seat, Adella draping her cloak over Eileen's shaking form. Her eyes occasionally fluttered shut. Her body swayed and Adella held her close. Tears filled her eyes and Eileen just smiled, exhaustion in her voice.

"It's done..." she said, softly.

Adella held her tighter. "It is."

"Thank you, Adella."

"For what?"

"For..." Eileen's eyes fluttered again and she raised one long-nailed hand to the missing place where her arm should be.

Adella caught her as she fell sideways. She gently stroked her hair and they watched as the sun slowly started rising. Eileen laughed weakly. In the dim light, her blue eyes now looked pitch black.

The eyes of a Beast.

"No more Dreams for me," she said. "This is my last chance."

Adella was starting to cry and the sound captured Eileen's attention. She managed to lift her head and raise her good hand to the nun's cheek.

"Oh...don't cry, love..." she said, with a small laugh. "Remember what I told you?"

Adella managed to nod, though the tears that poured from her eyes were relentless. Eileen tugged a little, urging her closer for a kiss.

The nun granted her that; her kiss was desperate, silently saying her final goodbye to her lover. Eileen parted then, sighing heavily.

"Ahh, my eyes grow heavy..." she mumbled.

She watched the sun rise and smiled. Her teeth were no longer flat, but sharp like her Beast form.

"Mm, here with the one I love at the end..." she said, her voice growing quieter. "I couldn't have asked for a better way to die..."

Adella closed her eyes, biting back a sob.

Eileen gave a final sigh, stilling in her arms. Adella looked down at her and she wasn't able to stop the anguished cry that burst from her. She held Eileen tightly to her, weeping into her lover's hair.

It wasn't fair.

None of it was fair.

Nearby, she failed to see the Amygdala projecting the image of Eileen's sister. The illusion approached the scene and stareddown at the dead Hunter in Adella's arms with a sort of belevolence.

Calm, reverent eyes watched as Adella reached out slowly, retrieved Eileen's sword nearby and raised it to her chest, level with her heard.

 _Humans are such unusual creations._

Adella shoved the blade through her chest. It took only a few seconds; a strange look crossed her face, a final choke escaped her lips.

The Amygdala watched as Henryk made his way up the stairway.

She watched as he saw the two lovers lying dead beside each other. Their hands were barely connected, only joined by a slight touch of their fingers.

She watched as he collapsed to his knees, breaking down into sorrowful weeping.

Yes indeed.

Humans were unusual creations to the Great Ones.

To sacrifice one's own life for the sake of joining another in dead.

The Great One observed the sight for a few moments more before vanishing with the rising sun.


End file.
